My Life, my Death, My Story
by PineapplePandaCub
Summary: (MM RB YY possible SJ) From the beginning to the end what was life like for the Hakari's? How did they get use to their yami's? And what went through their minds? Begining in chapter 4, Rape, torture, adventure and mental anguish...
1. Ch 1: The Rod

AN- Hello people! What cha all doing? Lol, I'm really sick right now, going in for more testing at the hospital on Monday, I'll be able to get the operation I need really soon though and then I can get back on my feet and get back to school! I hope you all enjoy my ficy! Oh and when fixing my story I accadently ended up deleating my first reviewer so I'm going to thank Goddess Of Pain and Suffering right here for the mistake. Sorry bought that hun!

Oh! and just so you know this story is going to evolve aroundthe main hakari's and take place through out their entire time of owning the shennen items, from first receiving them to...well...I'll get to that eventually...I may also add in a few chapters based around the Yami's and how they're day goes...but that's up to you guy's so well have to wait and see.

Apart from that the begining of this story is going to be somewhat based off of the series but not entirely...I'm going to use different events and change a heck of a lot of crap. Also I will be adding stuff to show how some things happen, though I will eventually run off into my own story...andthe romance line...heh, I do love shonen-ai...and yaoi...but again it must be requested...or wait until the Yami's get to know them better...

Disclaimer-Me? Own YuGiOh? heh, I wish….

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

Chapter One: The Sennen Rod

Another cry of pain shot from the young Egyptians mouth as the needle pierced his skin once more, allowing the ink to flow swiftly and painfully into the soft tan skin of his back...

His platinum blond hair hanging loosely over his shoulders as the man known as his father continued to work. His deep cold voice ringing out into his ear's, telling him to become silent before he lost the use of his tong.

His large lilac eye's began to swell up as tears fell loosely over his bronze toned skin and his grip on the wetted table cloth grew...he didn't want this...he never wanted this...he was only twelve and he had no interest in becoming the Tomb Keeper for a man who would never meet...he dreamed of seeing the sunlight again...to leave his gods forsaken underground home and escape to the world above...to drop all his studies and play...to see what it is to be a child...to have a mind, wishes and freedoms of your own...

Another stab of the glistening silver tip and he was brought from his thoughts and dreams back to the pain of his current reality...a small whimper escaped his lips and he tried again to resist the urge of shouting out.

He moved his thought back to the events of early that day...he and his sister had gone out into the sunlight...he had been allowed to take a picture back with him...it was of a mo-tor-cy-cle..." he smiled to himself at the thought of ridding one himself someday...the wind of freedom whipping through his hair...he loved the thought of it...the thought of being away from this place...away from his father...

Why was it that Odion couldn't have gotten this? not that he would wish this sort of punishment onto his older brother...but the question had remained within his mind of why? Odion had begged his father only a few day's before when seeing how scared Malik was...why was it that his brother was rejected...was spared...but he wasn't? Why was he forced to carry this hateful, resentful curs...? It just wasn't fair...at least Odion wanted it!...well sort of...

Another prick and another tear...would he ever be free? would he ever be done? His father had been doing this for the past three hours already and it felt as if it had been day's...Where was Odion...and Isis? he was afraid of this pain...he didn't like having the needle constantly jabbed into his skin...

Oh yes he remembered now, they said that they would wait just out side for him because they weren't permitted to enter the room until his torture was completed...

He stifled another sob and wiped his eye's again...

"Up Malik..." Malik, that was the suffering boy's name…he turned his face to look into the eye's of his tormentor. They were almost identical, if his father was only a few years younger they may have been able to pass off as twins...however his face was stained with age and wrinkles covered much of his face now.

Shifting his weight the young boy moved up, now sitting on the hard surface and waiting for his next instruction...or permission to move...which ever would come first...

His watery eye's watched as his father traveled across the room and once again filled his needle with ink...the young boy blinked in confusion as he stared onto the man and was left to wonder as to what he was doing now...he had been graced with all the same tattoos as his father now...what else could there be...? his eye's then widened as one of the man's rough hands grabbed his son's small chin, forcing it to look upon himself and stare him in the eye's.

"Don't move, don't scream, don't cry..." these were the only instructions he was given before the point was moved to his face...to the side of his eye and plunged deep within his skin...before the chance to close them came to hand...

After this he was thrown into his room where he was told to stay quiet...grounded for going above ground earlier that day...

He moved to his bed, his leather sandals making soft patting sounds as he moved across the cold floor to his bed...

Carefully he slipped under the covers...not wanting to inflict anymore pain then needed onto his back...his face still hurt a lot too and even blinking made his face sting.

He frowned burying his face into the soft cushioning protection of his pillow and trying his best to drift off...the sooner this day was over the better...

The darkness of a thousand shadows towered over the small figure that was Malik...his eyes wide as he looked on with fear...his voice echoing through the depths of despair with no reply to his calls for help.

"Odion! Isis! Father! S-someone!" his feet now carried him towards a stone labyrinth, seeing it as the only escape from the darkness, he flew down the endless halls of the unfamiliar maze...twists and turns within the labyrinth he now found himself racing through...each new wall harvesting a different memory of his past...a different time of tears...of fear...a different memory of his father...as if under construction the hallway came to an end with the newest one of today...of the needle drilling into the soft flesh beneath his eye and the feeling of icy ink slipping into his flesh...

"W-where am I! why am I here..w-where's Odion! I-I want my brother!" he span around watching as the paths he had raced through now changed..."Nooo! let me out! let me out!" small feet echoed across the cold floor, his fists banging against the wall that now replaced the pathway he had used to enter this area of the labyrinth...

"Nooo!" he turned on his heal now racing down the next path continuing in his attempts to get out...

He span around the corner, and then another...blinded by hot tears as he went...he turned another one coming face to face with a giant brown monster, it's pinchers moving like scissors at his throat.

A scream rang out through the air and he span around again, moving through yet another winding tunnel racing blindly through the halls...

He turned a corner again this time come face to face with a man wearing a deep blue jacket and hat...his orange skin and green eyes staring down to the young boy...he smiled and gave a small bow, his sharp fang like teeth shining clearly to the boy...

"heh heh heh...why hello child...you seem to be upset, I take it your not from around these parts...I am The Witty Phantom" he popped the hat back on top of his un-brushed blind hair. "...are you lost?..heh heh heh..I could help you find the way out..." he gave a small smile to the frightened little Malik and it grew when he reluctantly took the offered hand.

"good boy...come with me..." he turned his body leading his into yet another hall...though in the opposite direction of what he had originally came.

His watered filled gaze traveled to the many images placed upon the walls...the tortured memories of what had happened to him through his shortly lived life...the pictures of being beaten and disciplined or watching Odion get in trouble for something that he had done...of his sister...all the times he was yelled at for never studying enough...how his father knew he could be better if he would just do as he was told, try harder, study more...

He felt the rag building up within him as he stared onto the images...he had done his best…he was trying...it wasn't his fault that he hadn't memorized the entire ancient text by his eighth birthday...he had tried...he had...he didn't deserve to be beaten on his birthday for not knowing the entire thing by heart yet...

The man who held his hand peered down to him face reflecting curiosity as to what the small boy could be thinking about...he could feel the serge of anger running through his hand...

"Are you alright, Malik? You seem a little...tense for a twelve year old."

Bright lilac eyes looked up to meet the brilliant green ones. "How do you know my name...?"

"heh, isn't it obvious?" he motioned his free hand about the room of where they now stood, his name being yelled by the many faces of his angered father...his sister getting in the way of his being slapped, Odion trying to calm him after being hit...

"Oh...I guess I never really realized that..." he frowned in slight embarrassment before feeling the light tug on his arm and once again being dragged off...

The small boy continued to watch the images before him, his heart filling with pain from the memories...his anger filling his body and tears stinging at his eye's yet again.

"I can feel your pain...your aura is black...full to the rim with grief, and rage. You hate your father don't you?"

He frowned thinking for a moment before they stopped in front of a wall as if waiting for something and he watched helplessly as Odion was beaten for allowing Malik to sneak away from his studies to play with Isis...he grit his teeth watching as the thick wooden staff fall onto his older brothers back again and again..

"yes..." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You wish you would never have to see him again don't you?"

"yes..." he hissed again, now glaring at the picture of his father set before him. He loathed him...he wished he would just go away and never come back...

"hmm...interesting..." he smirked as a black hole opened before them and placed a hand onto his back.

he leaned over hissing into his ear "well…consider you wish granted..."

He screamed grabbing onto the sides of the door as he was thrown towards the dark abyss...looking over his shoulder to the nothingness open behind him...

A high pitch laugh could be heard on the other side of the vortex and foot steps carrying the treacherous being away. "have fun little one, I hope your eternity alone is better then the life you had been granted before.."

he whimpered as he felt the walls of the whole he was holding shrinking...closing...he would be stuck here soon...where was here anyway? Was this a dream?

He struggled to pull his body up...the hole becoming smaller and smaller as he continued in his attempts to climb out of it...his arm hooked onto the edge and he threw up the other one, boosting himself onto the edge and twisting around to sit, the hole was just lard enough for his leg's to squeeze through, he placed his hands onto the wall and proceeded to push falling back words and flipping his feet out just in time to see the bottoms of his sandals sliced clean off by the now closed hole.

"th-that jerk...he-he was trying to kill me, not help me..."he thought back to the mans promises...the wording of what he had said...he had helped him out of the _labyrinth_ and he did find a way for him to never _see_ his father again...though not exactly in the way he had hoped...

he shook his head sadly, wishing it had turned out differently...

"hmmm...I hadn't expected you to live..."

His head flipped back up and his eyes widened at the sight of his old friend standing within the doorway...it seemed he had walked off a little before deciding to come back and watch the show.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder..." he smirked rolling his hat down his arm before flipping it back on and moving back towards Malik.

He stood panic stricken for a few moments before turning in his heal and running into the nearest hall way, the dark laughter of his pursuer following quick behind.

"You can't run forever boy, I will find you, I will _help _you get your wish..."

He closed his eyes as he continued to run, his legs were now beginning to feel like jelly, he was thirsty, exhausted, scared and his adrenalin was now wearing him out.

He only stopped when confronted with a lard set of doors his ears pricked as he heard the familiar voice of he Phantom still hot on his trail, walking calmly through the walls, each one making a new doorway for him to walk calmly through.

"heh, I wouldn't go through that door if I were you...there's a creature twenty times darker then I sleeping within...He's been laying dormant for the last twelve years feeding off of the hatred and darkness fused with in the labyrinth, it would be unwise to release him Malik..."

Tiered lilac stared back into the convincing emerald one's...he was lying again...he lied to him before and now he was doing at again...

he threw his hand onto the lard brass handle and proceeded to pull.

"You little brat! Don't touch that!" he began to walk roughly towards him, anger flashing through his eye's.

"No! You obviously don't want it open, so it has to be something that can help me!" He pulled harder, The Witty Phantom now within arms length of him.

"I don't want the Ra-Damned door open because it will destroy us all, now let go you vermin!" he cursed grabbing a fist full of blond hair and jerking it roughly to free the brass door form Maliks death grip upon it's handle.

"Never!" his eyes watered at the harsh pain of having his hair pulled so roughly. he jerked the door again, anger and despair flowing through his body, pain and fatigue coursing through him.

"Damn-it! Damn you! Damn you for lying..."

A small crack appeared into a lock located well above Malik's head...he hadn't noticed that there before...

"Shut up you worthless brat!" he jerked his hair again this time pulling him from the

door.

Another wave of anger flooded through his body. "No! I won't listen to you anymore! I won't be controlled!"

Another crack shot through the lock.

"Shut up!" He moved his raised his fist backhanding Malik and forcing him to the floor.

His eyes widened as he stared past the screaming Phantom and to the image of his screaming father...his eyes dancing in pain as he watched again what had happened after the tattoos...he had been beaten...his father had back handed him and yelled for crying so much during the rite...

"Y-your just like him..." he breathed the words as if he was cursing..."Your just like my father!" He moved to his feet feeling unfazed by the others snarl.

"Y-Your just my minds version of what kind of a monster I believe my father to be!" a chunk of metal fell from the thick lock, cracks now flying through it.

"Sh-shut up!"

"No! You don't own me! Your nothing! Your just a pretend version of him! and your

nothing! just like he's nothing!" another piece proceeded to fall to the floor. "You hate me, you want me dead, you wanted me dead from the vary beginning! I hate you! I wish you would disappear! I wish you would just curl up in a corner and die!" another chunk fell...bigger this time... " he moved past the Phantom to the image poof his father and moved his fist back, glaring onto the picture. "AND I HATE YOU!" he slammed his fist into the image, shattering it like glass...and with it the lock...

"You fool! what have you done!"

"_he's set me free..._"

Darkness flooded the room slowly swirling around the young boy and Phantom.

"_You tried to hurt him...didn't you...?_"

"N-now Marik...l-let's not do anything rash..."

"He tried to kill me..." Malik spat angrily, tears filling his eyes as his body finally gave in and he dropped to what should have been his knees...the shadows caching him in his movements and holding in the air like that of a chair.

"_You tried to kill him...?_"

"No! I-I would never try anything like that! Really!"

"Liar!" he shouted through his tears, lightly gasping and tiered from all the day's events..

"_Liar..._"

"No! no Marik please!" the shadows moved about his body, pulling him into a sphere of darkness and hiding his body from view...there was the muffled sound of protest and then the nail curling sound of crunching bones and squirting blood, the orb shrinking to a tenth of it's original size before disbursing and the many pieces of the Phantom falling to the floor.

Malik blinked at the pieces for a moment as he was now being carried on the darkness towards the doors...towards this Marik...who ever he was...

"M-marik..."

"_Yes...Malik..._" the voice was quiet, deep and calm...soothing for the young boy to listen too.

"C-can you send me home...p-please..."

"_Anything for you hakkari...anything for you..._"

He smiled closing his eyes for a moment, feeling grateful towards this new person...he didn't know them...but for some reason he trusted them with is life...

"Thank you..."

...THUMP!

"ow!" a hand shoot to his head and he rubbed it sourly as he looked around his room...he had fallen out of bed...it had all been a dream...a really freaky bad dream... he smiled to himself...it was over...

"heh...thank you Marik..."

He smiled picking himself up from the ground, wincing at the pin in his back...he had landed on it and boy could he tell...

He moved back onto his bed, lying on top of his stomach once more, allowing his mind to wander back to the dream he had just encountered...or at least he thought it was a dream...wasn't it? What else could it have been...

his door creaked open and Odion walked slowly into the room, a small candles flame blazing on it's small brass stand.

"Master Malik...are you alright? I heard crying...were you having a bad dream?" the older man moved into the room, his deep skin tone and ebony hair shining in the small glow

given by the light.

"I-I was crying..." he raised a hand to his eyes and felt his moist checks...he must have been crying in his sleep during the dream. "I guess it happened during my dream...I'm sorry to have waken you..."

"Not at all, I was just getting up to go see your father. he requested that I visit him in the study tonight."

Malik's brow furrowed at this and he arched an eyebrow in question. "What would he want to talk to you about Odion? isn't it getting late?"

"he wanted to talk with me about today's earlier events...about the little walk about you and Isis took this morning."

His bright lilac's saddened and he lowered his head as to contemplate what his could mean for his brother. "Oh...I-I'm sorry Odion..."

"No, I don't want you to be sorry. What you did was just fine, you need to see the sunlight at least once in your life." At this Malik's gaze brightened slightly and he looked back up to his calm and collective brother...Odion wasn't worried so why should he?

"Ok...if your sure..."

"Positive...now why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Ok..."

With a quick good night and the movement of soft blankets being lay to rest on Malik Odion was gone, and Malik was left to worry once more as to what exactly his father would do to his poor brother for yet again one of his foolish sins...

he lay in the safely and comfort of his own bed for gods know how long before he finally got to his feet once more and began to make his way towards the door, looking to get his sandals. he didn't his feet to freeze against the cold floors.

he blinked at the empty corner that they would usually have been hidden in and scratched his head cousinly before moving about his room to continue in his search.

"Where'd they go?..." he frowned scratching his head and flopping down onto his bed only to feel something sharp poking through his sheets.

"huh?" he reached beneath the blankets and pulled from them the straps of a ripped up sandal. "w-what the...?" he stammered dropping the lather straps and running back to his door, throwing it open and racing down in search of his brother. He had to find him now! he just had too! he had to tell Odion all about his dream...he had to tell him about the sandal straps!

He flew to the door again creaking it open and peering down the long hallway. "Odion?" he whispered the words as if he was half afraid of what would come...the house seemed so different during the resting hours...

Biting his bottom lip he moved through the darkened hallways examining the room's as he passed...it was just like in his dream...these darkened halls...they seem so familiar...and yet they didn't...there was something different about it all...something in the air of it all...

A shiver slivered down his spin as if something was following him...watching him...

"H-hello?" he turned his head checking the empty passage for any other movement besides his own...though nothing seemed to come...

and the odd pain in his head...

"...there's something different in the air tonight...something that I've never felt before..."

_Maaaalik..._

The young boy's head flipped around and he searched the halls again..

"H-hello?" he span around in his search, his eye's falling on the shadowed statues lining the walls..."Who's there?"

_heh heh heh...Maaaaaaalik_

The voice sang again, sending the boy's he'd to go flying in a blur of direction once more...

"W-Where are! Come out!"

_Come to me...done the hall...down to the study room...where the Shennen Items are...come...come see me..._

Who was this? who was there, where were they hiding! In the study?...In the study! that's where father and Odion are!

he took to his feet again, moving down the hundreds of twists and turns hidden throughout the underground mansion...knowing where each new turn would lead him...

"Uhhh!"

"Father Please stop! It was Malik and I who went out! Let me be punished! Leave Odion alone! please father Please!"

"Be quiet Isis! Odion knew you weren't permitted to leave this place and he allowed it to happen regardless! For that he must be punished!"

"But father!"

"I said QUIET ISIS!"

"w-what's going on?" Malik frowned as he now entered the room...his eyes widened at the sight before him...

Odion had his wrists bound and was kneeling on the floor before his father who held in his hand the whip, think fresh blood ran freely down his brothers back from the open wounds he had just received within the hour.

"Master Malik! What are you doing up! You must return back to bed at once!"

"O-Odion!" His eyes began to swell up again and he moved toward his brother. "Father! What are you doing! L-leave him alone!"

"Malik! Return to your quarters at once!" His fathers darkened glare forced him to falter in his steps toward his brother, his sister now to his side and holding his shoulders in her own hopes of mild comfort for the younger boy.

"Malik...you mustn't get too close...you may be cut by the whip!" his sisters words of caution came unheard to the boy as the pin within his head grew to an unearthly amount…red and white flashing before his eyes…

A high pitch shrill sounded through the room and he fell to his stomach...opening his eyes to the darkness surrounding him...the velvet soft darkness...warm and comforting...it felt like a giant bed that he was wrapped in...it was so nice...so pitch...it didn't hurt him...it was helping him...it was nice...

He moved his hand through the ebony abyss, watching as the black and purple shadowed moved over his skin...they tickled...

he looked around the ebony room feeling more comfort then ever in his entire life...and the fact that he was alone didn't seem to bother him...though it would be nice to know where exactly he was...

he smiled contently floating there...unmoving for what seemed like forever...before the pain in his head began to return...throbbing...pulsing...he scrunched up his eye's again watching the familiar lights...feeling the familiar pain...and releasing the scream...

"nnn..." he whimpered, his eyes opening again...dropping something...he hadn't remembered picking up the Shennen Rod...he blinked at his, feeling his arms loop around him and pull him close against his body trying to shield him from something...

"W-what is it Odion...w-what's wrong?" he twisted around in his grip, peering over his shoulder to the blood trailing down the wall...the body of his dead father lieing benith it...

"Father! Father! What's wrong with father! we have to help him! what's happened! what's going on!" he was pulled farther agents the body of his brother, halting his struggles and forcing his face into his shoulder.

"w-what happened...w-what's going on..." hot salty streams now flowed once again for the hundredth time that night...and the sorrows of what he would never know the truth of began to form...this was the night of the beginning…this was where it all began...this was where the re-awakening of the shadow games took place that would change the life of so many to come...all with in the mind of a child...

AN: Ok! In this story for anyone who didn't quite get it, the while maze thing...that was a dream taking place within the soul room of his mind...and partially the shadow realm.

The dark warm abyss was where the hakari's minds go to sleep when they are switched with…and seeing as this was Marik's first appearance and he obviously is apart of Malik's soul that has just recently became his own person I figured that their first time switching would be a little painful.

Any who! The next chapter is all about the Shennen Ring, so if you have any impute as to what you think should happen please enlighten me. - and give a review! I tend to give up if I think that people hate what I'm writing...it depresses me…Well gotta go! Have to start the next one! Bye bye!


	2. Ch 2: The Ring

AN- Hello again, and how are you? I'm feeling pretty darn good on this side. Heh, I have my fourth chapter half way written now and it's just a matter of finishing it and editing now. The third has been done for almost two weeks I just haven't bothered to post it. i like to wait a bit first but I do have them and I plan to post up every Monday I guess...yeah that sounds good. I'll try to post a chapter a week and see if I can manage it. It's not like I'm doing much of anything else here. -

Special Thanks To:

aura-chan the neko-jin, thank you for adding me to your favorites and being the second one to review my story . - That made me sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! heh heh, I don't usually get any reviews at all for anything that i write and just end up deleting it after a while. So now I know that this one's gonna stay I feel really happy.

Saffron-Starlight, thank you for the uhh…well the review made me pretty excited to see that you could only think of one word. Thank you too!

Pika-chan, I owe you BIG TIME, This is the girl who sends me my story's cuz my computer isn't conected to the internet! Isn't she the greatest!

Goddess Of Pain and Suffering, I owe you for being one of the first reviewers before I accidentally deleted my freaking story. Thanks.

/_Blah_/ Ryou to Bakura within the mind link

/_Blah_/ Bakura to Ryou within the mind link

_Blah - _Personal thoughts and/or letters

"Speech"

(Time laps!)

Disclaimer-Again I fail to own YuGiOh...

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

Chapter Two: The Sennen Ring

White linen moved across porcelain skin, the body resting beneath it stretched out moving it's long arms above its head before resting it's small, fragile fingers to it's eyes, wiping away the matter that had appeared over the course of the night.

Dark lashes moved and the bright green eye's opened up to the world. A light moan escaped their throat as they slowly moved their legs over the side of their bed and onto the cold floor.

"eeeh…." They let out a yean stretching again. "It's so cold…." He shivered rubbing his bare arms and walking to the open window of his apartment. The wind flew past his body making his silver tresses float in the breeze like a lily on the water. His eyes searched the sky's low lying sun for what would be the days events….but all remained a mystery.

"Not going to share your secrets with me today?" the boy's voice was soft, smooth and carried a slight accent. He smiled at the still pail sky, not yet fully lit up as he was not yet fully awake.

He giggled to himself before making another comment. "you never do…" he sighed staring to a flower covered in a thick white frost from the evenings light snow fall. "you look as cold as I am." He reached through the window and pulled in the little flower pot.

"fifteen stories is a long way down…it would be a shame if you were to fall." his eye's fell to the window sill and his smile quickly faded. "I'm afraid of heights…why'd they have to give me this one."

His eye's drifted back to the lightening sky. "It's so early…no one will be up for hours." A light laugh emerged from his soft virgin lips. "no rush for me today…"

His hand traveled to through his still blowing locks as his other half closed the window, he gave another shiver. "cold…".

Moving across his navy blue carpet he entered his bathroom. The room was small and had been covered in an infants shade of pastel blue. There was a small pile of towels on the side of the sink. He sat on the edge of the chilled tub and reached for the two silver toned taps twisting the knobs and preparing the water needed for his shower.

He smiled to himself enjoying the feeling of being lost in the steam. It was as if he had entered a sauna, the thick warm mist forming small crystal water droplets across his pail skin. He rose from his seat and pulled off the clothing that had been chosen for his last nights rest. He threw the cotton to the side and into a green laundry basket before finally entering the source of the mist.

Hot water washed across his body, gliding into each curve and filing every craves. It streamed down his back, running over his sides and down his long leg. He reached for the shampoo, holding the bottle up-side down he gently squeezed…

A sound pounded from out side the main door…

His smile slipped away, and he tuned his gaze to the direction of the noise. He then sighed heavily before removing himself from the shower and turning off his heaven, pulling one of the small towel from the sink's side to wrap around his waist he left the small fog filled room.

He made his way to the door, his still open window blowing another cool breath of air across his wet body. "cold…" he whimpered before reached for the knob and twisting slightly, he pulled it open and stared unto the mail man placed upon the other side.

"I have a package here for a Ryou Bakura…"

Smiling the boy accepted the small parcel and pen extended to him squiggled his name onto the needed paper. 'Thank you's' were exchanged and Ryou re-entered his cold and lonely home.

"Well what do you know…it's a package from father…"The small paper parcel was placed onto the counter side and he hurried off to finish his chore, quickly cleaning his small thin body and hurrying back out in his new arrangement of cloths, a nave blue uniform pants and jacket set, accompanied with a plain white t-shirt…

Smiling he lifted the small parcel off of the counter and seated himself at the table, First picking up the small envelope that had accompanied his package he removed the letter hidden inside…

_Dear Ryou,_

_I've been gone for almost a year now, it's difficult for you I know. Always celebrating birthday's and holiday's alone. But I promise you that I will be returning home within the month, I've been gone for far too long now._

_I'm dreadfully sorry to have missed your birthday like this again, I thought for sure that I would be back in time to see you turn sixteen…but unfortunately that didn't seem to have worked out as I had hoped…_

_Happy birthday son…I miss you more with every day that passes, keep up your good _

_grades and try a little harder to make some more friends._

_Lot's of love, Dad._

_Ps. Enclosed is a vary special gift, it's over 3000 years old and the man at the stand that I purchased it from told me that it had something to do with that card game your so obsessed with…I hope it will be enough for you to forgive me with…_

"Of course dad…I know that your trying…" his gave moved to the brown paper package sitting beside him. "..too bad my birthday was only three months ago…."

Placing the letter down and picking up the small parcel, he began to examine the paper, trying to guess as to what might be confined with in it…with a small laugh he decided upon gave up, sliding his fingers beneath a corner of the paper he began to remove it's thin protective coating…

A glisten of gold shown in the bright morning light and his eye's lit slightly at the sight of this treasure…It was a large golden pendent, a ring…a small pyramid placed with it's circle, and five large golden spokes that hung loosely from it's sides and bottom. On the center of it's triangular center piece was an ancient Egyptian eye…the eye of Osiris… Accompanied with this glistening ring was a small piece of paper no bigger then your hand.

He stared to the yellowed parchment…the scriptures written in blood…the parchment wrinkled with age…and the hand used to write it older then Ryou himself… he studied the odd lettering of it's text…trying to figure out the message hidden with in it's writings…A cry for help? A plead for mercy?…a treasure hunt perhaps?

"Oh, a puzzle! I'll have to go through my old books of hieroglyphics if I want to read this..." He moved his attention back to the ring picking it up by rope located at the vary top of it, he held it up to the sun light...the reddened sky shimmering it's many colors across it's ancient metal surface...it was beautiful...

Ryou turned his attention back to the clock and smiled weakly at it's many blinking numbers...5:51 shown brightly in the florescent lighting.

"hmm, I guess it's time that I made something to eat, school starts in about an hour and a half or so..." Smiling he moved into the kitchen, all the while examining the ring with in his hand...

"What on Kami's green earth could that note be saying that's would be so bad about you? I mean I know that it has to be something terrible, otherwise it wouldn't have been written in blood...right?" he continued to smile staring down to his new pendent…"I know you'll never answer me...your just like the sky, always holding so many secrets and stories and never willing to share them with the rest of the world...it's a shame really...I would love to hear what tails you have to share...I bet you've been to a thousand places, passed to a hundred people and have traveled the world, perhaps you belonged to an Egyptian prince or priest and hold with in you the stories of how they had became king or the magic that was used to help one serve the gods..." he laughed to himself re-entering the bathroom. "I must be going crazy...all I seem to do is talk to myself and random objects hidden with in my house...a toaster, a sandwich, a necklace..." sighing he placed the rope about his neck and gazing into the mirror...

/_You need to get out more kid..._/

Ryou's mouth opened slightly as he stared into the mirror before him...not quite seeing himself for an image. It was him...kind of...it was the same face as what he had...the same skin...same clothes...but his hair...the tresses were slightly more pointed then what they usually were...and his kind eye's were narrowed and a deep shade of violet...his face was darker appearing almost chaotic...and the small smile he had been wearing before was gone...replaced by the curve of a smirk...

"W-who's there..?" His eye's were wide in terror...the voice hadn't come from any where with in his home...there was no real direction that it seemed to be coming from...

A deep laugh swam through out his mind...as if what ever this thing was...it was located with in his vary own thoughts...

/_heh heh heh, what a clueless pain in the ass your going to be...completely oblivious as to what you have done to yourself, ne?_/

The boy stumbled back, hitting the edge of the bath tub and falling with in...

/_clumsy little bugger aren't you, oh well I suppose your better then nothing... _/

"Who are you?...where are you?... g-go away! get out of my mind!" he clutched the sides of his head, getting up from the bath tub and racing into the kitchen.

A laugh trickled through his mind, the other deep voice once more tickling through his thoughts. /_You can't run away from me boy...I'm not going to leave you alone...your soul now belongs to me...it well now become my new resting place...and you my new host._/

He stopped in his racing spinning around, searching for something...

"the paper...where's the paper!" soft foot steps raced their way across his powder blue carpet as he fled to the table, grasping the parchment within his hands and staring to it's ancient text. "..this...this is a warning isn't it...a warning for me to not have pulled this thing on..."

He looked to the ring lying so plainly on his chest, his eyes watering as the man's cruel deep voice rang through his head once more...

/_heh heh heh, that's right Ryou...it was a warning note, meant to show you the mercy that you so desire...and will no longer receive..._/ A new feeling fled through his mind...the trickling feeling…of some sort of action...a smirk...like the one he had seen with in the glass of the mirror only moments ago...this-this thing was smirking at him...it was enjoying his panicking...his fear!

"St-stop it! go away! l-leave me alone!" he began to sob to himself staring to the small piece of parchment and throwing books to his floor from his shelves in search for the one that he need...

"d-damn-it! where is it..." he sobbed weakly again, moving to his knees and rummaging beneath his bed, pulling out a small box again filled with books and throwing to the side as well.

/_What are you doing now boy? Trying to find a cure for your newly acquired disease?_/ He laughed again, and more crystals fell from the lids of the emerald eyes.

Placing his fingers to the surface of the final black covered book he through it open, dust from it's ancient cover flew across the room chocking and gagging as he chocked on some more of his tears of terror...

Ryou's finger traced the text upon the page as he began to translate the finally scribbled letters...writing each translated one beneath it's original...

His eye's now scanned the letter as the voice perked up from the back of his mind taking it upon himself to read the note aloud for the trembling boy.

_The Sennen Ring, home to the corrupted soul of Thief King Bakura…all those who enter the forbidden chambers of his soul, be warned._

_For those who have entered have never returned…and those who have never returned also have never died…_

_An eternal life…an eternal death…_

_You have been warned…_

"no..." His skin was like ice and his body began to tremble, throwing the note to the ground and backing into a corner he looked to his newly acquired pendent once more, this time a new question drawing with in his mind...why had his father decided upon sending him such a dangerous item...why?...He had heard stories from his father about the infamous Tomb King Bakura and his fights with Atemu, Pharaoh of Kemet, he had heard tails of the torture and pain that the white haired demon had inflicted upon the flesh of his victims with out so much as a flinch...

"no…th-this can't be real...this can't be happening...it-it's impossible...y-your dead..." his voice was a whisper...a hopeful whisper...a whisper of fear and terror tangled within the late winter's coming breeze...

/_and your right boy...I am dead...I am no longer with those of flesh and blood...however..._/

Emerald eyes widened and Ryou clutched his chest, blood now poring from the five holes made through his porcelain flesh the golden spokes spread out and grounding themselves firmly with in his body, panic stricken he placed his fingers to the chilling metal shaking uncontrollably as his touch seemed to do nothing more then confirm this dream to be a nightmare...and the nightmare to be real...a flash of heat spread into it's spokes forcing Ryou to cry out in the sudden pain...

A golden glow filled the room and time itself seemed to stop for a moment.

A smirk fell upon his soft lips of the young boy's body was moved into one more befitting of a man. Standing with his shoulders just a little broader then before, the muscle tone of his arms and legs firmer then they had been…and his voice…

What had once been calm and soothing, like that of a child loving parent was now a much huskier, deeper…like that of an ancient kings…

"...once one has acquired a host, one is granted certain privileges...such as borrowing their flesh to walk among the living once more..."

Violet eye's opened and another laugh rang out, deep, smooth, threatening...no, promising pain and pleaser mixed with in his darkest thoughts of blood…that would be his gift to the world, that would be his way with life and those around him…

Another noise came through the door and the sound of giggling could be heard through it's thick oak barrier...

"heh...I guess some of your friends thought it would be pleasant to visit you this morning ne, aibou?" his current smirk widened and his slender fingers flew across the buttons of the jacket, hiding the blood soaked Sennen Ring and any signs of what might be going on within the boy's head. "...and I think I'd like to meet them..."

--

That night, hot tears seemed to flow onto the carpet, the silence of the dead being and the sound of the ambulances sirens wailing was all that was there to comfort the small boy...

Through the thick darkness then medics racing about within his small home gathering the victims and questioning the small white haired boy...what had happened?...why were they all doing last? where had he been when this had all taken place?

...every last one of his friends...every last one...gone...it had been happening all day, ever since he appeared at school?...If that was it…he couldn't remember anything from before then...his chest was sore and his shirt was stained with blood...

All he wanted was to play a game with them and now...now they were...gone...all gone...every time he played so mach as one small game with someone they passed out on the floor...almost like he was killing them with his smile...

_All I wanted...was to play...and we did...we played Dungeons and Dragons...Dungeon Monsters...Duel Monsters...and every time...they fell..._

Another hot tear found it's way to the carpet's soft floor

"What is happening to me!"

_/Heh heh heh.../_

AN: There it is for now…the second chapter of many to come...it wasn't nearly as long or detailed or good as what I had hoped for but what can I do? I have to start off with introductions right? Well only one more and then I'm set to get to work souly on my own plot line and boy is it looking good! XD

Next up is the puzzle and after that a bit more with Ryou and everyone else! It should be a bit before Malik appears again unless someone asks specify otherwise of it...

The romance isn't going to be for a little while longer ok? I do promis that in the fourth chapter a lovely bit of tourture though to make up for how crappy chapter three is gonna be. Ok?

Well gotta go get to my writing's. heh, believe it or not I've had these first four chapters pre-writen befor I even posted number one. See ya in a bit then!


	3. Ch 3: The Puzzle

AN- Ok...a before hand warning...this chapter has been entirely based off of the first comic, and the plot line in it is almost completely NOT mine! It was all that I could come up with to bring in the remaining characters…so I'm kind of sorry about that guys but hey the faster I get this done the faster we can get into the real story! Right?

The chapter after this is going to be as unique as I can get it. I already have the fourth chapter done and boy is it good! it makes up for everything that's in this one and is 5000 words long! It'll be up sometime next week! I promise! XD Enjoy!

Dedication: This chapter goes to my friend Pika-chan! Since my computer is a piece of crap she sends me my stories threw the e-mail and I can do my proper editing o the other computer after that! XD

Disclaimer-Do I really have to do this every time?

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

Chapter Three: The Sennen Puzzel

"Wow grandpa! Is this thing really from Egypt!" bright violet orbs shined britly down to the small golden pyramid known as the Shennen Puzzel. It's wild design of twists and turns caused by it's many pieces upon the center piece...the only one left he held within his hand... was the small golden eye of Osiris.

"Mmmmhmmm, I picked it up during one of my first dig's back in Egypt..." the old man stated proudly standing behind his grand son and examining the golden item held within his small hands. "..It was found within the Temple of The Lost Pharaoh...Or at least that's what it's been come to be known as." he smiled down to his grandson, the small teen beaming up to his as he spook.

"So this...this Puzzle that I'm gonna complete belonged to a Pharaoh!" _wow! then if I make a wish on it it's sure to come true! _

"..The man was nameless...there wasn't a single scratch of his name to be found anywhere within the temple...and just like you Yugi, the man was in love with games...his entire tomb was filled with traps that could only be passed by using your mind. The entire place was one giant puzzle in itself.."

"Wow...that's amazing!"

"Mmm...well, Dinner's going to be up soon...so go wash up."

"Okay Grandpa!" Giving a small wave the older man left the room and the short spiky haired teen to his new treasure... "One piece left...and then I'm done..."

Looking down to the floor he placed a hand to his cheek, feeling the bruise that he had received from one of the many bullies earlier that day...Ushio...

He had taken beating from him unlike any other that day...a really hard one too...and if he didn't come up with 200 000 yen...it was ether that or he would have to give it to him in blood...

Flash Back-Earlier that day...

Yugi sat in his seat smiling to himself as he looked over his desk to the small pile of games he had to play with by himself, the bell for recess had long gone and now as always I was the only person left within the lonely class room...no one ever came to his desk and no one ever wanted to play with him, or hang out...16 years old and the only friend he had ever had was his child hood friend Anzu Mazaki...and even she had some better things to do then to hang around twenty-four seven with him...

So there he sat…lonely within his desk...and playing yet again by himself...

"well...I guess I could always try to build the puzzle again..." moving a number of board games from his desk he smiled to the golden chest he had now placed upon it... happy to have it with him...or at least until another boy Harouto Honda, snatched it from his hands...

"What the hell's this thing? a box?" The tall brown haired male scrunched up his nose as he looked the small box over, watching as the midget known as Yugi got from his seat and moved to the other in an attempt to get his treasure...

"Hey! Give it back Honda!" Jumping he attempted to reach the small box...only to have the brunet move it out of his reach and further into the air and out of his reach...

"No way...Jounichi! catch!"

"Don't throw it!"

"huh? What's this thing?" frowning the blond took the small box and began to examining it, opening it to peek at what was hidden inside.. "A puzzle? You play with puzzles?"

"Jounichi please...give me back my treasure..." he now stood before the messy haired blond, how had the box once again out of his reach.

"No way Yugi...your such a wimp...in fact your so wimpy that hell I'm gonna teach you to be a man! Give me all ya got and I'll give you back your 'treasure'"

"No! I don't like fighting...please just give it back to me..."

"Fine what ever.." tossing the small box once again Yugi caught his beloved treasure and returned to his desk, quickly moving the golden box into his small book bag as the other boy's made their leave...

((Yeah, yeah I know I took almost all of this from the manga and yeah I know I changed a bit of it but hey I told you that at the beginning didn't I? based off the series but not quite the same? I'll have my own plot as soon as this chapter's done though! -;;; I hope...))

To what he knew the rest of the day seemed to drag on as normal...he had no idea of the piece of the puzzle Jounichi had stolen and thrown into the school pool nor of the boy's encounter with the hall monitor Ushio...

However at lunch he was informed of his new 'friend' and what he wished to offer to him...

"I think I'll eat outside today...it's better then being trapped inside the school all by myself again..." a sad smile moved the features of his face as he turned the corner of the school's door.

"Yugi Mouto right?" a tall black haired male asked, he was nearly twice the height of the Yugi...

"uhh, yeah...why?" Tilting his head back he stared up to the other...

"I hear that you've been having some bullying problems in your class room, that true?"

"Not really, I don't get picked on by any of the kids in my class..."

"Of course not...you know most victims defend their attackers...and I think that in your case that's exactly what it is too..."

"Your crazy..."

"That's it!" his large hands flew down taking Yugi's small shoulders in them and bringing him up to his face. "From now on I'm going to be your body guard!"

His eye's widened as the taller teen shoved his face into his own. Feeling slightly intimidated he took a step away and began towards the field where he could eat in peace...

"R-really...there's nothing going on..." _weirdo..._

Sitting beneath the small cherry tree he smiled enjoying his small lunch...Jounichi and Honda could be seen off across the field playing soccer with a few of his other classmates...they were pretty good...

Taking another bite of his sandwich he smiled yet again, they were going to teach him to be a man...that would be pretty cool, and if they were helping him then they had to be his friends right?

"heh, I guess I'm finally going to have my wish granted...now all I have to do is finish off the puzzle and I'll have a my true friend..."

he watched the game continue on for about another ten minutes before he noticed Jou and Honda being dragged off the field by Ushio...

"huh?...what's he doing?" the boy's were brought form the field and in behind the school, away from Yugi's prying eyes...getting up he made his way to the area that he had seen his new friends be dragged off to...

"OUF!" The muffled sound of Jounichi's voice came from around the corner, shortly followed by Honda own sounds of pain...

"Ushio! What are you doing?"

The two bloody teens lied against the wall, burses covered their faces...

"heh...happy now Yugi?...did you finally get what you wanted, you little bastard..."

"I-I didn't ask for this! I swear it!" he look to the boy's fear, guilt and anger swelling up inside of him...

"Isn't this what you wanted Yugi? For them to get what they deserved? Just think about all the times they knocked you down and beat you up, now's you chance! Now is your chance to get them back! Kick them punch them!" Ushio smirked from his place to the side, encouraging the smaller teen to take advantage of what he had done for him..

"No! Their my friends! I won't hurt them! They-they were only trying to teach me how to be a man..."

a pain shot threw Jounichi's as he heard the smaller boy defend them...

"Your protecting them? No way." he chuckled lightly at the thought of it. " Well what ever you want kid, but I'm not done punching them yet." he took a step towards them and Yugi took a step in front, standing before the two helpless teens that had been treated so poorly...

"If you want their beating it's all fine by me punk!" a fist flew to meet his soft cheack followed be a foot to his stomach...

"Nee!" The smaller teen fell to his knees, his lunch now before him once more on the cement...

"I don't care weather you take their pain or not bitch, but you still own me, the average cost for a body guard so 200 000 yen, so either you give it to me by tomorrow or.." a glint of metal came from just beneath his jacket and a small curved blade was pulled from it's sheath...he smirked as his tong traced it's fine blade before indicating to Yugi's throat. "...you can pay for my duties in blood..."

End of Flash Back

A flash of lightning flew past the window and the sound of rain came upon the darkened glass above his room bringing him back to the worked again...

Moving the small golden eye within his fingers he smiled to his new treasure placing the piece to the only empty hold left within the small pyramid...

_I wish I had a true friend..._

Another flash of light filled the small room, the golden eye from the piece appearing upon the teens forehead, his eye's few open as wide as they could go, his heart began to race and then darkness...

The boy...though he stood within the center of the room was gone, lightning streaks were now placed across his ebony and crimson hair...his amethyst eye's now replaced by ruby's...he stood tall, thin and confident...

"Ushio...you've caused quite a bit of trouble for one day...I think it's time you were put in you place..."

---

Another flash of lightning filled the sky, heavy foot steps could be heard making their way across the damp ground...the night's rain having just let up...

"Yugi, you said that you had a proposition for me...about my money?" Ushio smirked standing just before the boy...Yugi...or so he thought...

"yes, I brought your money with your money with me...but I thought that perhaps it would be better if we raised it a little and had a bit of fun at the same time...400 000 yen...and you play a shadow game with me for it..."

"400 000 YEN!" His eye's seemed to light up at the thought of how much he would be receiving... "Fine! I'll play your game!"

A sly smirk curved his lip and extending his hand his gave moved to the dagger hidden beneath his coat...

"Your weapon please, it will be a key tool in our little 'game'.."

A moment latter the weapon lay upon a small table to the side of them...the knife and the money...

"The rules of the game are this...each player will take a turn to place the money on top of their hands and then stab it with the knife...what ever money you get on the knife you keep, and you must always take more then one bill. This will continue until the last bill is taken. If a player is to try and take the money by hand of quit in the middle of the game then all that players money will be given to the opponent...and of course the punishment of playing in a shadow game will also be taken into consideration once the game has been completed."

"It's all a match of courage! heh, I can do that..."

The first to try their luck was 'Yugi', placing the money on top of his hand he drove the knife into the thick pile of paper...pulling from it a small number of bills...

"I got 20 yen...it's your turn Ushio.."

Taking the knife the older teen swallowed the small lump in his throat, his knife...his strength...his hand...pulling back slightly he drove it's tip into the paper...and pulling back with an awkward laugh held up over 100 000 yen...

"heh heh! Over 100 000! I-I can do this!"

Smirking Yugi took back the knife and money, getting for himself another 50 yen or so...

"But can you do so well as the pile gets smaller?..."

"huh?..." he turned his sight down to the shrinking pile of money...eventually it would be thin…and then he would end up stabbing his hand instead of the yen!

"You know Yugi...this is wasting my time...I think I'm just going to take the money and YOUR FACE!"

A glint of silver moved towards the smiling males face, he seemed to almost disappear as he jumped from the path of his blades cutting edge...

"My name is Yami...I am the spirit of the puzzle, and the proctor of Yugi Mouto. You have trespassed on my soul and forfeited the match giving the money to Yugi..." he lifted a hand into the air moving a finger to point to the boy, another crack of thunder filled the air and the eye of Osiris appeared once more upon his face...

"As the loser of our game I give you the penalty game GREED!" Another flash of light fell upon the darkened ground...and the man known as Yami frowned as he stared down to the happy teen...Ushio lay upon the ground gathering garbage and dead leafs...shouting and whooping as he threw them into the air...

"Your punishment is to forever live within a world of your own greed...yourself and your money alone...though I have yet to figure out if it is a punishment...or a utopia..."

--

Yugi Mouto yawned as he entered the school building...he had been tiered all morning... he felt as if he hadn't gone to bed until sometime past midnight.

"Hey! Yug'!"

"huh?" the small tri-colored hair teen turned to face the boy racing towards him... "Jounichi?..."

"Hey...uhh...Yugi, heh...you know that treasure that you got?..."

"uhh..y-yeah."

"Well I got one of my own now too...heh heh, I'll give you a hit what it is!...'something

you can show but can't see..." he smirked slightly to the other boy as he seemed to be lost within his thoughts of trying to figure it out...

"gee Jou…I uhh...I don't know what is..."

"heh, give up? C'mon, it's friendship!...Thanks for showing me that we're friends..." he then smiled and took off down the hall... _how the hell could I say such corny stuff!_

"my wish..." smiling he whispered the words...that is, just before picking up the blonds fallen shoe. "huh? H-Hey! Wait up Jounichi! You forgot your shoe!"

AN- Ok there it is! The final intro chapter! After this it's going to be all fun and plot schemes! I'll still steal a bit from the series but nothing as in depth as third chapter! heh, I almost completely put the manga into words for this one! XD lol, oh well you know it's not mine so it don't matter, ne?

Any-hoo, The next chapter is going to start off probably after the duelist kingdom tournament, that way we can have the friend thing going on and show what each of the characters are going to be doing next, plus I can bring in Malik and do it from there with their feelings and stuff...unless you actually want me to go threw the tournaments...I'll warn you know though I'm not doing any card games! Too hard to write out...I'll make up different plots to get millennium and crap I just needed the items to be discovered... and this was the best I could think of for Yugi... So yeah...I promise never to do one like this again!

Ok! Soooo…tell me what you think! Do you want it from now on be placed inside of the school, random plots that I come up with, what? Should I focus more on some romance and connections within the lovely action or just move on and continue as I am?


	4. Ch 4: Lost Little Puppy

AN- Hey hey! What's new with you guy's? Nothing much is happening on this side...uhh...Pika's computer's lost it's floppy drive so it'll be a while until I can get the next few chapters up but I'm sure you can live... Again to all the readers that may be going over this and aren't replying! This chapter is for you! I won't forget about anyone who reads my ficcy! Mwa ha ha haa!

Oh! Just in more thing! I think that you should all know that if I don't know that you're reading this then I won't write to it...I mean come on! You spend fifteen hours coming up with a story line, typing it up spend four dollars bus fair to go to the library so you can edit it and post it just so that no one will review and tell you that your doing good? I don't think so... so please R&R...please?

Special Thanks to...

The library computers XD

aura-chan the neku-jin: Thank you for the constant reviews to let me know that you are still intrested in this story. But I would lie to point out the word possabil JxS not deffinate. Though here you go.

THERE IS SETO JOUNICHI IN THIS FICCY! err...somewhat...

Tara-chan: Just thank you for reviewing. - I only got two for that chapter so I'm begining to get a little discouraged...but hey I'll keep it up for you guys. - At least for now...

Disclaimer-Again with the disclaimer...I do not own YuGiOh, my bed or the food I am about to consume but that has never stopped me from using it before!

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

**Chapter Four: Lost Little Puppy**

It had been four long months since Katsuya Jounichi's and Yugi Mouto's friendship had come to life and now it was as if nothing could separate them from getting to where they wanted to travel! That if they worked together then it seemed that they could do anything!

"That's it Jou! And then after you sacrifice that monster you can lay one down with ether six or five stars!" Yugi smiled up to his blond haired friend as they continued on with their game, teaching him the rules as best as he possibly could...

"Hey! I think I'm finally gettin' it Yug'! And then if I go and lay down this magic card then I can destroy your Beaver Worrier and take 500 of your life points!" Giving his shorter friend a slightly cocky smile at his new understanding of the game his three fiends gave him a small congratulation.

"It's about time you figured it out Jou! tee hee I was beginning to think that I would be the next champ after Yugi." Anzu chirped in as she gave him a warm hug.

"Yeah man! And now that you finally know the game you guy's can stop playing it all the time and we can actually have some real fun!" Honda pitched in.

"Aww come on guys! This is fun! All you have to do is take a bit of time to learn it!"

"Pft! and here I always thought that the saying was 'you can't teach an old dog new tricks...'" the chilling voice of Seto Kaiba came from across the room... The chestnut haired male moved his deep azure depths to peer over from his book to the small group of friends...

"I ain't no dog Money Bags!" The word came in more of a deep growl then anything else...

"Two negatives make a positive mutt." His stern voice came out as calm and collected as if hew were talking to a small child.

"Fuck you Kaiba!"

"No thank you, I don't swing that way puppy..."

Turning a brilliant shade of crimson the boy rose from his seat; his hands were in fists so tight that his knuckles appeared to be white... "You bastered..."

Rolling his eye's he returned to his book "Your not worth my time pup, why don't you go back to your little game, with your little friends and try to learn a few more tricks...like sit or roll over.."

"THT'S IT! YOU'R GOIN' DOWN RICH BOY!" Storming across the room he halted just before the other, grabbing his book and throwing it to the side he raised his fists to fight the other. "You and me! Right here! Right now!"

Moving from his seat he took his place before the other. Standing a full three inches higher then Jou did he glared icily down to the blond haired male before looking to where he had tossed his book. "Now... be a nice little puppy and go fetch."

"FUCKER!" It was the last word Jou had shot before throwing his fist to the others face and landing on his back on a desk...

"W-what just happened there...?" He couldn't move...the pain surging threw his spin and wrist were fare to great for him to want to go moving just yet...The first face to float over his was Ryou's, a terrified expression marked over his face as his concerned pail green eyes looked down to him...

"Uhh...y-you threw a punch, Mr. Kaiba caught it and then he flipped you over onto my desk...a-are you ok?"

"JOU!" There was a sequence of small shouts that seemed to come from his small group of friends...the next face that flew over his was Yugi's followed shortly by Anzu's and Hounda's...

"Man are you ok!"

"Ok my gosh Jounichi!"

"Jou! Can you move?"

"Yeah, yeah...I...I'm fine..." except for my pride... Slowly he moved into a sitting position and turned his attention to Ryou...he must have been a new student...he certainly hadn't seen him before!

"Uhh...heh heh...sorry about you desk...uhh...are uh...you ok?" he asked as casually as he could rubbing the back of his head and trying his best to ignore the snickering kids around him...

"Oh...It's fine, don't worry...you obviously didn't intend on crashing into my desk.." he gave a small sweet smile and proceeded to help the fallen boy to his feet and off his desk..

"I haven't seen you from around here before...are you new to the school?" Smiling he moved his attention to the shortest off the friends, his tri colored hair taking him by surprise for a moment...but nothing compared to the shock of seeing another millennium item...

"Huh? Oh! uh yeah…I just moved here from Britain...my fathers an archeologist and I was sent here for um...well there was a situation that we needed to handle so I just thought that I could uhh…you know...move here and wait it out I guess..." Biting his lip he turned his attention back to his desk...trying his best not to look at anyone..

"Huh? What kinda situation?" Jou half gowned out as he placed a hand to the sorest area of his back…he would finish his and Kiaba's little dispute another time...right now he had a new friend to work with!

A sharp slap was delivered to the side of his arm and as Anzu gave him a stern look… "Leave him alone Jou! That sounds horrible…I hope things get better for you soon then…" she gave him a kind smile and extended a hand in attempted friend ship. "Welcome to our school then, I'm Anzu Mazaki!"

"heh heh...uhh.. Katsuya Jounichi…"

"Harouto Honda!"

"and I'm Yugi Mouto."

"Uhh…Ryou Bakura…It's a pleaser to meet you all…" he gave a small bow of respect before the others, his long white hair falling freely into his pail face…

"Wow! You have such wonderful manners! Nor like this lot." Anzu jokes jerking her thumb over to indicate to the two idiots she had next to her.

"Ahh we don't need manners do we Honda?" Jou smirked as he threw his arm about the brunets shoulders winking to him..

"Huh? Oh! Yeah...who would want to have them anyways? I mean if you've got manners then you can't do..."

Flipping a ruller from his binder and moving behind Anzu the girl quickly found herself red and exposed, her skirt flipped up.

"PANTY TANK!"

"LETCH!"

Slap.

Jounichi smirked as he stared into the mirror to his 'battle scar' as he liked to call it. Anzu's bright red hand print from early that morning still shined brightly on his soft toned skin, a slight pink where the crimson mark had once been.

"Man, that's gonna leave one hell of a bruise!" laughing he moved from the boy's bathroom and began to happily make his way back to class, moving at what one could call a snails pace.

"Three minutes until class comes to an end, and I'm in no hurry to get my homework! Once the bell goes I can just leave this building without looking back! I've got my bag so there's no reason to stay right? Yeah!" he gave himself a reassuring nod as he continued to focus on his lovely little plan...

"Talking to yourself was a sure sign of insanity last time I checked pup."

Jou froze, he recognized that cold mocking voice from anywhere... "What the hell do you want Kaiba?"

"The teacher sent me out to check why you were taking so long in the bathroom. Gone for ten minutes to see a bruise or to put on you makeup?"

"Go ta hell!"

"I'd rather not."

"You fucking ass wipe! Do you always have to have the last word in things!" he clenched his hand into a tight fist, rag surging threw him once more.

"Usually." he smirked as he watched the verity of raw emotions flicker through those oh so familiar honey eyes...he was always so east to move, to set off. It was fun to toy with him.

Jou could feel his blood begin to boil, he wanted to find that damn rich bastereds neck between his fingers and he wanted to squeeze it! Really, REALLY hard!

The brunet smirked as he moved to approach the other walking with a smooth sway to his steps.

The blond raised an eye brow at the oddly calm advance and the collected smirk that he seemed to always wear whenever they began to fight.

"What are you up to?.." he nearly whispered the words in suspicion, his back now finding the wall that he without knowing had been backing into...His eyes widened for a moment as he realized that he was now cornered before returning his attention back to the pursuer before him and letting a deep growl come from his throat.

The CEO placed an arm to either side of the males head, now trapped between the lockers and the brunet.

He leaned in his nose almost touching that of the blonds

Jou's cheeks seemed to pinken at the close contact that the other was now giving, his eyes widening, his mouth beginning to open in ether shock or submission...

Smirking he leaned in so that his lips may capture the others, his deep azure's slipping shut before painfully flying open again!

"Urgh!" he grunted as he moved a hand to his genital and fell to his knees, Jou's face giving a look of horror and disgust...

It had been from shock.

"I. Am. Straight." he moved walking over the fallen boy and to the nearest exit as he heard the bell ring, his eyes still wide as he continued in his chant...

"I am straight...I am straight...I am straight...I am straight..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he watched his puppy leave the building in such an unearthly state after kneeing him...he hadn't been expecting that for an answer to his desired kiss...but fine! If he wanted to play 'hard to get' then he was up for the challenge... "You will be mine..."

Jou cringed again as he made his way home from school, thinking once more about the kiss...it had disturbed him, he had never been that close to another guy before...or at least not that close in THAT way! and he sure as hell wasn't feeling the need to ever do it again!

"What the hell was that any ways! Kaiba hate's me! So why the fuck would he ever want to kiss me! What is he desperate!" he frowned thinking of the aspect of the other male wanting to get down his pants before cringing once again...it disturbed him greatly to think of the other in this manner...it was just plain wrong!

There was a small tap on the blonds' shoulder and he seemed to jump what he assumed to be ten feet and what the world saw as three. Spinning around he stared to his shocked eyed friend, they had meet in surprise before and it seemed that they were doing it again...

"heh heh uhh...hay Ryou...sorry if I frightened ya…again." he gave yet another half hearted laugh scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no…it's nothing Jou...I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. I'm sorry." he gave the other an apologetic bow, his hair once more falling into his porcelain face before bobbing back up.

"I brought you your homework." he seemed to be rather proud of this as he handed the other his small pail of papers.

"Oh...Thanks..." he frowned as he excepted his 'gift' and threw them into his bag.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh? For what?"

"You don't seem to be vary pleased."

"Neah," he waved a hand dismissively at the idea. "I just don't like homework...say how did you know where to find me? I figured that everyone would have just said I was leavin' early and forgot about me!"

He smiled. It seemed making him appear so innocent that within Jou's mind he could be compared to some kind of an untouched angle. " I live in the apartment complex down this way, I saw you walking and thought that since I was already finished you could borrow mine."

Jou's mouth dropped as he thought once more of the ten or so pages that he had been handed.

"You're finished…already?"

"Yep!"

His enthusiasm scared Jou…he seemed to be quite please with himself for completing his task.

"uhh…thanks for the consideration…I think…"

Ryou gave a small laugh before lifting a hand to say his good-bye and moving past the blond in the direction of one of the more expensive apartment complexes…

Biting his lip Jou moved to catch up to the white haired male…he had just move there so it wasn't like he'd have a shit load of friends right?

"Say uh, Ryou…"

"Huh? What is it Jounichi?"

"I was thinkin' and since you don' really have anyone to hang with maybe you'd like to come spend the afternoon with me? I mean I can easily do my books after supper and your gonna need someone to show ya the ropes around here right?"

Biting his lip he thought about it….he did need to see the city and so long as they didn't touch any games they would be fine right?

A few more moments passed before the green eyed beauty finally smiled and gave him a small nod of approval.

"All right. I suppose I could go for a little while…"

"Awesome! Come on!" his hand quickly found Ryou's and the two were sent into a quick chance to catch the town bus…

Ryou smiled as Jou once more span him on the round-a-bout. They had found a secluded play ground while on their journey of discovery and They were having a blast.

"This is amazing Jounichi!" He giggled before finally falling off of the equipment and onto the dirt ground, his world spinning above him…

"heh heh, I knew you'd like it!"

"Uhh…" placing a hand to his head he moved back into a sitting position and then slowly to his feet.

"Careful there Ryou or you're gonna tip over."

"Nehh…yes I know…" he peered down to his watch and frowned at the small numbers that showed. "It's getting late Jou. We should probably be heading in…"

"Yeah I guess…" kicking a rock and helping the other steady himself they began to make their way back to the bus shelter…but not before stopping dead in front of a huge mansion.

"Huh? What's this Jou?"

"This is the Takahshi Mansion…it had been owned by a small family. There was a girl, a boy, a mom and a dad. They were stinking rich so they had a couple of maids too…" His deep honey eye's remained transfixed upon the large building as he continued with his story.

"One night when there was this huge blizzard the husband found a young girl out in the street starving to death so they all took her in and gave her a room and kept her warm for the night. But…that's when it all happened…the girls voice could be heard threw the air vents, she was singing a song over and over and over…No where to run, No where to hide, I like human and I don't have pride. No where to run, no where to hide, I'm gonna eat you and you'll all be mine…" his throat began to tighten and he bit his lip turning to see if Ryou was still paying attention.

His soft face was filled with concern, terror…but curiosity...he wanted to know…what had happened…he wanted him to continue… "Go on…"

"Well…" Jou went on… "…The family started to get scared so the mother and father went to go get the kids…but when they entered the little girls room the only thing that they found was her scalp…the mother screamed and the father stared turned white screaming curses at the girl singing. But all they got was her quiet voice threw the air vent doing the little sing song… _No where to run, No where to hide, I like human and I don't have pride. No where to run, no where to hide, I'm gonna eat you and you'll all be mine… _The mother then took off to the boy's room the father yelled to her not to run ahead to be careful. So he then chased after her but she was too fare ahead of him for him to see her once she turned the stares, so he went faster and knowing that she had been moving to the brother's room moved into there. But he didn't find anything…all he could see was the bed of the brother and the caught for his friend that was suppose to be spending the night. But nothin' else."

Ryou swallowed his attention now completely faced on the house and the priest moving inside…

"To be sure that there wasn't anything he made his way over to the bed grabbing the covers and flipping them back, but once again there was nothing'…nothing' until he stepped onto something' soft…something' that nearly tripped him…a hand. He bent over taking the small hand into his own to help his son up, he recognized the royal blue sleeve of his pajamas, only to lift up the ripped off arm of his one and only son. His wife was still gone and the boy that had slept over was still no where to be found, decided to hope for the best he decided that his wife had takin' the boy and was now in hidin'. So he left again. This time moving into the kitchen. He needed a weapon and he knew that his gun was hidden in there. So he moved to there, the smell of roasted meat reaching his nose and he grimmest at the idea of what meat it could be…moving faster he soon found himself in the kitchen and still the song played threw the air vent. He went to the drawers, takin' from them his only line of defense until he could escape threw the front doors. His gun. It was at that point that a hand moved out from under the kitchen table, grabbin' his leg, he quickly took aim and fired three shots into the things shoulder, only to hear a small voice shout out. It was the little boy's friend. Hidin' and scared. He took him from beneath the table cloth cradling him in his arms happy to have found at least one survivor. When he asked if the boy had seen his wife all he could do was point…point and cry. The oven. The roasting meat was his lost beloved wife. The man then stated that they had to get out of there, and the boy reminded him of the storm informing him that he had already tried that and that all the exits had been sealed with the snow. There was no way out. Once more filled with fear the two sat within the kitchen for a few long moments, each explaining to the other what they had encountered and seen in their attempts to escape. It was at that point that the singing came closer and in the doorway stood the little girl. An axe on one side, and a gun of her own on the other. She was smiling her skin was ghostly white and her features were like that of the devils, her lips stained with blood. The father knew that he was going to die and he knew that he would be taking the girl with him There would be no survivors…none but the boy. He lifted him into his arms and in one smooth motion threw him threw the window of the kitchen. Glass flew everywhere, blood soaked the snow, the last thing anyone ever heard from the house were two gun shots. Each one finishing off the other."

"So…so the boy lived right?"

"heh, I'm standing here ain't I?"

Ryou's face went paled then that of his hair as he watched Jounichi move the sleeve of his shirt up and the three little indentations of bullet holes placed upon his shoulders. Along with the tail ends of scars that he could only assume went across his back from the glass of the window…

"Th-that's horrible! I feel so sorry for you!"

"Neah, don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for the people who've moved into there since."

He raised an eye brow before watched as the priest that had entered the building was pitched threw the window, cuts covered his body and face. His left eye missing from it's socket, the medics that had been standing by now rushing to his aid.

His stomach turned and Ryou allowed everything that he had been holding for the day onto the sidewalk.

"Everyone who goes in there ether dies in some hug massacre or gets thrown out the window…" His attention finally returned to Ryou and his eyes widened in disgust. "Eww! Man that's nasty!"

Jou smiled as he watched Ryou hurry off into his apartment. It made him happy to know that he had given the new comer a day that he would remember! and hopefully enjoyed before they had had their little story.

Sighing he ran a hand threw his wild blond hair before moving back into the direction of his own apartment. It would be a bit of a walk but he could make it. It was only about half an hour away from Ryou's.

"Man, oh man, oh man! What a day! I haven't gone near that house since the slaughter..." he gave a heavy sigh as the image of his friend being eaten alive came back into his mind...he was the only one who had found the recorder hidden in the vents that had been singing that creepy song during the chase...but since he was in a bit of a hurry running for his life he didn't really have time to turn it off.

He shook his head in a vain attempt to chase the thoughts away.

"When I get home I'm grabbing the nearest boring romance movie and watchin' that! I have to get these memories out of my head before I hit the sac or I'm not gonne be sleepin' at all tonight!"

Sighing again he watched as car after car raced by. It still amazed him how they never got caught for speeding...

he enjoyed to make up stories about the cars and the people who drove them on long walks.

Like what were they doing? Where were they going?

For example the one that just came to a stop behind him is probably going into the drug store to bye some medicine. Or maybe they just wanted a chocolate bar...

Both of his little assumptions were proven wrong however when a large brown bag was flipped over his head and he was pushed onto the cement. Hand cuffs being placed firmly about his wrists. he began to kick, screaming for the help that would never come.

"Ya Gad damn bastereds! Get the fuck away from me!"

A firm hand gripped the back of his neck as it raised his head from it's place on the cement and slammed it back down. His skull bounced for a moment. he wasn't out...yet...a trickle of blood seeped from the side of his forehead, his sight was getting blurry now and he could hardly feel he rest of his body...his head was the only thing that his mind seemed to register around him...

The voices of the men were the next thing that he heard. There was two of them...he had to remember their voices...he had to...Jounichi Katsuya never let anyone get away worth anything and before he went out he was going to remember their voices…that way when he got out of this he could repay them ten fold!

His eyes were getting heavy at this point and he could hardly keep from passing out...his mind beginning to slow...he just about gone, the last words to reach his ears being...

"Yeah, don't worry sir, we've got him...No...No there was no real resistance...yes we had to hit him once...the head...It won't happen again...yes we'll be there shortly Mr. Kaiba..."

They couldn't have gotten home any sooner in Ryou's opinion.

He was scared beyond believe and didn't know if he would be able to sleep that night…especially knowing that he himself was currently undergoing some ghostly problems of his own…

Jou had however given him an idea…maybe he would be able to get ride of Bakura after all.

He moved into a small room he had been using for storing some of his books and once again went searching threw them.

/What are you looking for this time boy/

He didn't answer, why should he? He didn't want anything to do with this monster any longer! The priest, to what he assumed, had been going in to the house to cast out the spirits in some sort of an exorcism. So perhaps he could do the same with Bakura!

/It won't work./

"How do you know?"

/Because I'm not just a spirit hakari, I'm apart of your soul./

"You could be bluffing in an attempt to stop me."

/Fine do what you want. But it wont work./

Now more determined with his work he moved deeper into the box finally pulling from it a small red leather book.

He flipped threw the pages, quickly scanning the index before smiling at one that seemed promising and set to work.

Within a few moments a large circle had been made, ten candles laid across its lightly colored lines. Within it the image of an ankh lay clearly. Ryou stood just outside of it. His shirt open so that the Millennium Ring trapped within his chest may be visible to the ghostly light.

He took a deep breath reading over the word in his head once or twice so not to fumble before taking a deep breath and allowing his tong to form the first of many.

_Light to Dark and Dark to Light.  
The two shall mix as day and night.  
For freedom from one to the other.  
May they become the others brother.  
Come forth the spirit of my Ring and set my body free!  
Bakura! _

An icy wind flew about the room, darkness filling it's every corner before the eye of Osiris formed within the center of the room. It's lines blazed like fire before his eyes, the ankh drawn upon the floor lifting. The bottom turning into legs, middle into that of a body, the long arms from the center turning into flesh, fingers growing from the stems. And the top. The circle placed upon the top most of it began to twist, changing into a head, forming into a face almost identical to that of his own.

Ryou stood completely still frozen in fear, as the eye moved around him, ripping from his chest the essence of the Ring and slipping it over the neck of it's new holder. The small golden item sinking deep into the fresh body's skin.

A pair of blood red eye's flew open and the pail skinned body fell naked to the floor. Kneeling before the small boy before turning his gaze up to meet his.

The eye then halted before Ryou blazing like a fire unknown to any man as the body moved to it's feet and took it's first breath, taking the eye into his body threw the entrance of his mouth with the air

The words of the burning symbol echoing threw his mind as it vanished…

_Your wish has been granted… _

AN- believe it or not I still had about two more pages to write about the other hakari's but hell that'll make a pretty damn good beginning to the next chapter don't you think?

So which one should I start off the fifth chapter on? Seto and Jounichi? or Ryou and Bakura? Or maybe I should just set up a surprise! Ohh! Maybe I should show you guy's what Malik's been up to! Ohhh! lol. XD

All right tell me what you think of it! I worked my ass off on this chapter and I spent four dollars on bus fair just to update for you so please, PLEASE review! If you don't then I won't continue. It's as easy as that.

Besides it took me three days to write this chapter! Three days equaling up to ten hours of pure typing time and three hours of editing, plus two hours of spell check! I Do this torture for you!

Well any who, thanks to all you who were able to read it without falling asleep. Bye bye!


	5. Ch 5: Marik's Return

AN- Hey guy's! Guess what? Since the new rule came out on that we can't thank our viewers in the stories I've become supper pissed off. But you know what to hell with them because Vicious-Loner helped edit my fic's and disserves credit weather they like it or not! So here it is!

Vicious-Loner- Thanks for helping edit the last story update, I forgot to add you into the credits and posted ahead of getting your return letter so I'm thanking you now, and dedicating this next few chapters to you since I don't remember what story it was that you helped me with! Thanks!

WARNING- LEMON! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE!

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I still see no reason for me to have to write these silly disclaimers as Kazuki is Japanese and there for could not possibly be writing this right now. Apart from that he does not support shonen-ai/yaoi and has no need to be writing fan fiction about his own stuff seeing as he own it. Thank you.

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

Chapter 5: Marik's Return

"B-but sir I-I tried I really truly did! Please! Please take pity on my soul! Please!"

"Silence!" A tall, slender figure rose to it's feet before the other, lifting his golden item into the air he showed his power to them all.

"You have failed me for the last time..." His voice was stern and his eyes were like ice as he stared to the pleading male before him.

Why fear this male? This teenage boy? The one which many knew as master? Because he held within his grasp one thing that none of them could ever hope to posses...That they could never comprehend...

The power of the Millennium Rod. The power to control and posses the body's of the beings around them, to take their mind and treat it as their own...to posses the weak willed of all who apposed him...To create his army of slaves...

"P-p-please! Lord Malik! Have mercy on my soul!"

Yes...this man was none other then the sweat and innocent child Malik...the child who had been left corrupt by the world he had seen within his dreams so vary long ago, the death of his father and the awakening of Marik...

"I said silence!" He raised his voice to meet and surpass the others, watching as he once more recoiled in fear from his master.

"Hold him for the shadows."

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE MASTER MALIK! MERCEY, MERCEY!" Men from all sides moved to secure the man, holding him still before the younger master.

"I will not have anyone as weak as the likes of you upon my boat." The golden item was lifted into the air and within a moment a scream like thunder rang threw the air. A golden flash held within the sky's ebony curtain and a laugh rang threw the air.

"May the shadows find a use for your soul..." Smirking he turned on his heal, making his way back into that of his room.

"Master Malik...what should we do with the body?"

He halted within his doorway for a moment, glancing over his shoulder to see who might have been questioning him...it was his dear brother...Odion...

"Just throw it over the side...we don't need it here."

"Yes sir.."

Deep ebony engulfed all that laid within the depths of the midnight sky; the ocean a matching shade of charcoal black. Not even the stares shone within the darkness.

Storm clouds circled and the towering waves that now crashed ageist the sides of the large yacht.

Within the depths of the oak ship laid the unforgotten figure of the blond boy named Malik. The boy more called Master then anything else.

It had been many years since he had last seen the death of his father and the boy was now a man. Being sixteen years old now he held more money then most and ran himself a small organization of people known as _The Rare Hunters_.

This of course was all thanks to his magical Rod. Though no one but himself, Odion and Isis knew of it's existing powers

"Nnnn...uhhh...nhhh..."

His soft voice drifted threw the still night air as his smoth tan body shifted threw the cool sheets of his gently rocking bed.

The waves continued to slam carelessly ageist the ship, thunder boomed threw out the night and lightning flashed.

_Malik...rise...rise and resurrect me...bring me from the darkness once more..._

Lilac orbs flew open, his small body bolting up, an icy sweat dripping gently down his face.

"Oh...Ra, it was only a dream...thank the Gods..." He gave a small sigh of relief as he moved his feet over the side of his bed and onto that of the cool wood floor. "I need to get some water..."

He tugged along to the bathroom, not bothering to flick on the lights as his eyes had already egested to the lack of lighting and he felt no need to blind himself.

Grabbing the cup he kept next to his sink he flipped on the tap and gathered some f the crystal liquid into the small tumbler before stopping the stream of liquid and pressing the rim of the cup to his petal like lips. Taking the cool water into his mouth and swallowing gratefully.

_**Light to Dark and Dark to Light.**_

"What the fuck?" Raising an eyebrow in question to the odd voice ringing within his head he lifted his eyes, moving them cautiously about the room. "What the hell was that?"

_**The two shall mix as day and night.**_

Scowling he spun around, now in search of the voice echoing about him. "Who goes there! Show yourself!"

_**For freedom from one to the other.**_

Cautiously he moved from his place within the small room and back into that of his larger bed room, his eyes scanning for anything that he may have been missing from when he had first woken up.

_**May they become the others brother.**_

Cautiously moving towards that of the light switch he came to a stop.

_**Come forth the spirit of the Rod and set this body free!**_

His lilac's shot to their largest size and he took a step back, his eyes glued to the mirror and he reflection of himself, grinning like a mad man chanting the words which echoed within his mind...

_**Marik!**_

"Geahhhhhh!" Malik fell to his knees as the pain of s thousand knifes shot threw his body. His voice carried like the wind threw the small boat reaching the ears of many and the sleeping mind of none.

/Heh, heh, heh, no one can hear you my pretty, pretty soft one...scream as much as you like...I know you must hurt.../

Fingers flew to the burning flesh of his back, his head was lay pressed ageist the dirt of the floor as his hands flew over his shoulders in a strained attempt to reach the ripping flesh.

A small bump beneath the skin began to bubble and grow. Stretching the flesh upon his back and ripping threw it like tissue paper. Hot blood fell like rivers from the ever growing cut, a second back emerging from that of his own like a butterfly from it's cocoon.

His hands fell back to the floor as his voice continued to rip threw the air, his fingernails digging into the deep oak wood that graced his floor. Crystal tears streaking his pain filled face.

Strong shoulders pulled up from the tender skin, finally freeing a blood soaking head of platinum blond hair, it's wild spikes moving in every direction as it took it's first breath of air and pulled the rest of it's being from the boys body, stepping onto the floor just to the side of his light he stared down to the small shaking figure knowing that it could only be one person...

"Malik..."

The torn flesh of the younger appearing males back began to close once more, the long strings of torn dripping flesh stretching across his back muscles and spine like a spiders web closing it up as if nothing had ever occurred.

_**Your wish has been granted…**_

The naked figure that now stood freely next to that of his smaller self smiled, crouching down he moved his blood coated hands about the pain filled body of his light. Picking him up and gently placing him onto that of their bed.

"Pretty, pretty screaming angel all right now?"

"Nhhh...uhh...nuhhh..." his voice came in gasps, tears still streaking down his soft face. he could feel nothing, hear nothing...all he knew was the pain that swarmed his body.

"You will be fine my pretty, pretty little one. No one shall bother you. I have put them to sleep for you...yes, yes, sleep, sleep...my magic is that of the shadows and anger...no one may break it, and no one shall come. They have all been placed into a sleep that shall hold them until the morrow love..."

Gentle hands moved threw the silky strands that was Malik's hair, strawberry streaks of his still wet blood were left behind within the sea of gold as proof of his gentle touch.

Tear filled lilacs moved open to stare upon that of his darker half...

His vision was blurry...out of focus from all of his pain...but still he could see him...still he could make out the form of his twin...Deep violet eyes, dark sand link skin, wet golden hair...

"W-who...who are you...?"

"I am Marik...I am your guardian, your soul, your savior, your life and your death...I am your yami...and you are my hakari you are but the light to my dark...we are one in another..."

"M-Marik...I-I remember you...y-you've saved me before haven't you?...You saved me from that man...form the Witty Phantom...didn't you...?"

"Does my pretty, pretty little one remember all the way back to that? You remember Marik before he gathered that of his body? before he had a form?"

"I remember...you saved me from him...form my father...and I never got the chance to thank you..."

The darker being tilted his head for a moment as the thoughts and feelings of the other settled into his mind and he began to recognize what it was that the other was talking about...he had no idea of his murdering his father, he was referring to the one that had represented his father within that nightmare he had when he was a child, the one that had taken place within the shadow realm.

The nightmare that had brought him to life...

"And how does my pretty, pretty little one wish to thank me?" a hand moved to gently grab onto the wild platinum hairs next to his ear, pulling the naked body ageist his own and gently pressing his lips onto that of the others...

"Mmm...Marik likes this form of thank you...yes, yes vary, vary much..."A long tong moved out from between two soft lips running over the new set before him before slipping back into his mouth enjoying the flavor that he had received from his other half.

"Thank you..."

"Mmm...Welcome.." smirking he watched as the smaller beings eyes slipped shut and he fell back onto his pillow, slipping back into a deep dreamless sleep. He had found his savior...his hero from when he was a child and he had finally gotten the chance to thank him...

"Poor, poor little one, When you awake you will believe this to all be but a dream and then I will have to prove to you the truth..." Smirking his lifeless half lidded eyes glinted with mischief.

"But for now you are asleep and for now I shall use this precious time to dispatch of the one who sealed me off before. So if you shall excuse me for a moment, I must be off to seek my vengeance and destroy your older brother...It is time that Odion felt what it is like to be trapped within the lifeless shadows for half a dozen years...as he has done to me..."

His smirk seemed to widen as he turned to move from the room, stopping for only a moment to glance back at his newly found love.

"I will return for you Mal-hmm?" He blinked for a moment as his eyes stared to the golden item that shown within the golden light given by the thunder. It was the Shennen Rod. Why had his love throw it so carelessly to the floor? Why would his lovely throw the Rod away? It was such a pretty item. It could make one bleed and scream, force their souls to bend to their every command.

Frowning he moved across the floor once more picking up the discarded Item.

"He does not yet understand the full capability of your powers...I will watch you for him until he is ready."

His devious smile still in play he moved from the small room walking onto that of the soaking main deck. The waves and rain crashed heartlessly ageist the wood, tossing the boat like a toy, his dark bronze skin shimmering as the rain ran down his naked form.

Crystal like icy rain fell down his blood soaked body as he moved over the small ship, still in search of his abiou's older sibling. The crimson blood form his earlier appearance falling onto the deck with the rain...

_Now where to find the older brother of my light...I can not kill him if I do not know where he is...yes? Mmmm, and it shall be such a sweat punish for him. I will torture him for keeping me away from my sweet fragile Malik like that...he shall not be forgiven._

Stopping before every door he searched the small boat for his victim of choice. Every door lead to something different, one to the kitchen, one to their meeting room, one to a storage room, and the rest to bed rooms...three bedrooms. One for the men, one for Malik and one for...

He stopped in front of the last door, smirking as it creaked open and to his desire he found Odion. Sleeping as soundly as all of the others trapped within this coma like state.

"Heh heh heh, found you..." his voice was like ice, stern, cold and calm...it was nothing like the way it had been for Malik, warm and soothing...to a point anyways...but now it held threat in it...threat and insanity...

He moved before the other male stopping just short of his bed. His hands traced every curve of the small golden item for but a moment, slowly twisting the end from it's base to reveal the dagger hidden within it.

"Rise and awaken...my sleeping brother..."

"uhh..." deep sapphire eyes slowly slid open with the command of release. Now being awakened from his curse...

"Welcome to hell..."

"NOOOO!"

"Uhhh...Gods...what the hell...?" Malik frowned as he slowly got up from his blood soaked bed, his back felt like hell and he had a headache that was to die for.

"Uhh...crap...I need to find Odion...I don't think I'll be able to run the ship today..."

He lifted a hand to his head, feeling the dried residue in his hair of...something...

"What the?" pulling back his figures he stared at the layer of dried blood that he now knew coated his hair, turning to find his pillow for more proof of what it might be he instead found his bed. Soaked in still drying blood.

"What the fucking hell!" His hand flew to his back and he once more touched the dried crimson liquid that stained his flesh.

His eyes shot around in a panic and he moved to terror from his room, slipping upon the wet floor and falling instead.

"Sh-shit..." he rubbed the sorest area of his back, biting lightly down onto his lip.

"What the heck did I slip on..." he gowned peering about for yet another moment before flying to his feet once more...he had slipped on blood? More blood! There was blood all over his floor, all over his room! Someone had been bleeding in his bedroom!

"But that's imposable...It happened in a dream...I had been the one bleeding...I had seen Marik...he had come back..."

His eyes widened in fear and realization as to what was going on. "B-but he can't! He's not real, he's just a figment of my imagination...just a being of my thoughts..." once more the young male tore off from his room.

"ODION! ODION!"

He flipped around the corners in search of his older sibling, the men did not move to greet their master as they normally would have. They moved about the ship like zombies completing their tasks without so much as a word to one another...

"What the hell!" he stopped for a moment, examining the men as they moved about the ship…they were under the power of the Rod...that was expected…he had taken all of their minds months ago!

But...

"I don't have the Rod.." Fear filled his body from head to toe and for a moment he knew the true meaning of what fear was...

Eyes still wide he tore of again, sliding about on the soaked deck as he found the stairs leading down to the other rooms.

"ODION! ODION!" The door flew open and he raced into the darkness quickly finding the light.

"Odion something's happened! The men are all under control and I don't even have th-ODION!"

Sitting in the chair before him was the corpse of his older brother. The flesh of his face hung loose from the skull, his eyes lids pealed away like paper, his lips removed from his face.

The huge chestnut orbs that rested within his skull stared back to him, haunting his mind worming deep into the cavity of his soul...

His upper body clothing had been torn away along with the flesh. Giving the boy a perfect view of his siblings inners. Blood and half torn flesh clung to the naked bone of his ribs.

His heart laid delicately within the palm of his hand, his nail less fingers holding it tightly within his grasp.

A hand moved slowly to his mouth, his stomach began to turn and his body began to violently shake...his brother was dead...murdered...

Taking a slow step back he bumped into another.

"What is wrong with my pretty, pretty little one? Why are you all soft and sad now?"

His lip began to quiver and he flipped around to find Marik...Marik the man from his dreams...the one who had sworn to protect him...

"S-someone killed Odion..." Tears stung at the back of his eyes and his throat tightened like never before, the tears now coming forth to stream form his eyes...

This wasn't real, it couldn't be happening! He had known Marik since he was little, had held conversations with him within his dreams for last six years! How could he be real! Was last night real? Did it really happen? Was this another incident of the Pharaoh's shadow magic? Of the shadow realm?

"Yes."

Lilac depths blinked for but a moment, slowly turning to question the others reply to his thoughts.

"W-what did you say?"

Strong arms moved about his body pulling him ageist the other male for comfort. His warm body heat almost instantly began to sooth his soul, his tears drying as he listened to the other speak.

"Last night was not a dream, nor was six years ago. This is the act of shadow magic, and I am real. I am here to stay and I am here to protect you."

Blinking for another moment he lowered his face to rest ageist the others chest...gripping to the black shirt he now wore. (That's right folks he got dressed!)

_Marik's come to protect me...he's here to save me from the Pharaoh and help me seek my vengeance...he had said that last night didn't he?_

Pausing in his thoughts for a moment he drew his mind back to the occurrence of the previous night...

** Flash back **

"W-who...who are you...?"

"I am Marik...I am you're guardian, you're soul, you're savior, you're life and you're death...I am you're yami...and you are my hakari you are but the light to my dark...we are one in another..."

"M-Marik...I-I remember you...y-you've saved me before haven't you?...You saved me from that man...form the Witty Phantom...didn't you...?"

"Does my pretty, pretty little one remember all the way back to that? You remember Marik before he gathered that of his body? before he had a form?"

"I remember...you save me from him...form my father...and I never got the chance to thank you..."

The darker being tilted his head for a moment as the thoughts and feelings of the other settled into his mind and he began to recognize what it was that the other was talking about...he had no idea of his murdering his father, he was referring to the one that had represented his father within that nightmare he had when he was a child, the one that had taken place within the shadow realm.

The nightmare that had brought him to life...

"And how does my pretty, pretty little one wish to thank me?" a hand moved to gently grab onto the wild platinum hairs next to his ear, pulling the naked body ageist his own and gently pressing his lips onto that of the others...

"Mmm...Marik likes this form of thank you...yes, yes vary, vary much..."A long tong moved out from between two soft lips running over the new set before him before slipping back into his mouth enjoying the flavor that he had received from his other half.

"Thank you..."

"Mmm...Welcome.." smirking he watched as the smaller beings eyes slipped shut and he fell back onto his pillow, slipping back into a deep dreamless sleep. He had found his savior...his hero from when he was a child and he had finally gotten the chance to thank him...

"Poor poor little one, When you awake you will believe this to all be but a dream and then I will have to prove to you the truth..." Smirking his lifeless half lidded eyes glinted with mystuf.

"But for now you are asleep and for now I shall use this precise time to dispatch of the one who sealed me off before. So if you shall excuse me for a moment, I must be off to seek my vengeance and destroy your older brother...It is time that Odion felt what it is like to be trapped within the lifeless shadows for half a dozen years...as he has done to me..."

** End of flash back **

Eyes wide he froze within the others grip...he had been the one to kill Odion...he was the one who was now holding the ship...he was the one destroying his life again!

"Y-YOU! It was you!" Hew pushed shi body from the others pulling away from his and pointing an accusing finger to the male.

"You were the one who killed Odion! You're the one who had control over my ship! Y-you're the one who killed my father too aren't you!"

"I will not lie to my pretty, pretty screaming angle. I did destroy their minds. But that is because they wished to destroy you. Pretty one's father wanted him dead and Marik wanted Pretty one to live."

"What about Odion! What the hell did he do!"

His gaze darkened at the hatred stored within his loves voice. he wasn't happy with him. He was mad at him. Mad for destroying the one person who stood in his way of being able to see his pretty, pretty hakari for so long. He dared to take his side after what he had done for him?

"He sealed me inside the depths of your body, trapped me within the bowels of your soul so that I may suffer and die there, away from my love, from you. He wished to trap me for all eternity. And I refused to die."

Taking a step foreword he grabbed the small males hand, puling his arm roughly so that his body collided with that if his own.

"You are mine, no one else's." his voice was once more filled with madness. Anger and insanity, he would fall to no one and greave for but one. "No one shall ever be aloud to touch you but me."

"Let go of me! You're hurting me Damn-it! Marik release me!" his hands continued to wrestle with the grip of the other, though it all remained to be useless struggle. "I belong to no one! I am not to be owned and I will not be a toy for amusement!"

Frowning again he jerked the male over flipping him over his shoulder and leaving the horror filled room.

"Then I will make you mine." he snarled the words in a blood lusting voice, if he wouldn't be his by will then he would take him by force. He would own him as a pet if he wouldn't be a lover.

"NO! Marik stop!" he thrashed out at the other sinking his nails into the mid of his back, driving his knee into his strum. Though none of it proved to be useful and he remained to be at the giants mercy.

"Damn-it! You ass hole! Put me down now!" his eyes searched for something to grab his mind looking for something to do. He turned to one of his many men. "Stop him at once!"

No response.

"I order you to attack him!"

There was a insanity once more filled the air as the yami took it upon himself to laugh at the foolish boy's attempts for help.

"I now posses the Rod abiou, and with it I now control the people of this ship not you."

He could feel his heart beginning to race within his chest...he could do nothing! He was trapped on a boat in the middle of an ocean without his Rod and with this psycho.

The door to his room flew open once more and the blond was dropped inside.

"What the hell are you doing? What the fuck do you want!"

"Hehheh, exactly..."

"huh?"

The door was soon locked and the male blinked for a moment watching as he move closer and closer to him and for some reason...he couldn't move...

"W-what the hell is happening! I-I can't-"

"Move? Hehheh, Isn't the ability to control one's body amazing?" He continued towards the other taking him into his arms and walking the two of them back to the bed.

"N-no! stop! leave me alone!"

"Mmmm.." he purred ageist the flesh of his neck leaning them back onto the blood soaked mattress and moving to straddle the young males hips. "But there's just no fun in that love..."

"Neah! G-get off of me!" He threw his head about trying desperately to regain control over his body. But all that he found was that he could do nothing. Nothing but watch and moan...

Talented fingers traveled down the sides of his newly found bed slave, tucking the tops of his fingers under the elastic of his abious pants he began to slip them over his hips sliding the cotton fabric onto the floor.

"hm...I see you don't sleep wearing undergarments...how pleasant."

Biting his lip he once more attempted at moving his body and once more nothing came of it. Marik held full control over him and until he wished other wise he would remain holding control over the small male. Able to fold and shape him as he willed.

"Y-you bastered! What the hell happened to pretty, pretty soft and all that bull shit!"

"I only speak like that to you...and only when I'm happy."

His own set of cloths soon followed Malik's, their deep tan skin now pressed hard ageist each others.

"You shall soon see my pretty...I will make you mine.."

A small wine escaped the smaller male as his legs were moved about the others waist. He was going to take him! He was going to steal the act of being his first! He was going to rape him!

"I hate you!"

"Not for long."

Strong figures moved up into the small males golden locks, gathering a large fist full of his silk like hair and forcing his head foreword.

"Neahhh!" he opened his mouth crying out at the motion only to have the hot cavity quickly filled with the others tong.

_/heh, considered yourself free my love../_

_/W-what/_

Releasing control over the smaller males body he quickly sheathed himself, plunging deep into the others body and pulling out in the same quick motion stopping so just the tip rested inside before plunging back into his tight passage again.

His eyes widened and his hands flew about the others back. He hurt! It hurt! His body was moved ageist the bed with each motion, each thrush causing the small boy to shift upon the soaking sheets.

He lay there screaming, and Marik smirked swallowing every word he could, forcing the shouts to a minimum as his tong and body continued invading the smaller boys.

The inner flesh was torn, the blood now working as a lubricant for the male as he continued to move within him.

_/Where is it my pretty, pretty screaming angle? Where is your spot? Where is your white lights and pleasure? Why can I not find it within you/_

He whimpered to the others words pulling his face away from the psychopath to gather some much needed air, and hiss in the pain of it all.

_/Perhaps it is hidden deeper within you love...I will look for you../_

Stopping the conversation he held within the others mind he continued pounding into him, forcing his body deeper and deeper into that of the young male.

The screams of protest growing with each painful thrust until..

"Uhhhh!" A screaming moan was heard and the teen froze his eyes closing as he tried to figure out what it was his body was doing to him, why he was feeling such overwhelming pleasure from this being of hate and horror!

"Bingo." Taking aim he moved in again and once more heard the moan, this was it and now, now he would be able to give his lovely something to remember him by.

He clung to other as he continued to move within him, his moans growing, his mind playing out the demands that his lips could not spell, and Marik was more then pleased to fulfill them.

"N-N-Neah! Y-yami!" He knew little of why this was happening why he felt so good when his brother had just passed, when he was being raped, his ship was stolen and he had lost the Rod...but he was.. and he liked it!

White lights flashed beneath his eyelids and the overwhelming pleasure finally came to him forcing him to come upon the stomach of his new master for the first and certainly not the last time.

Overwhelmed with mixed emotions, pain, pleasure, hate, love, lust, sorrow...it was far too much for the young sixteen year old to handle. His mind and body giving out he soon found himself unconscious.

Marik was short to follow after the others come, quickly coming within the body of his unconscious little abiou.

"You have had quite a day my pretty, pretty little one. I shall leave you to rest. We can continue our argument in the morning."

Leaning over he pressed his lips to his forehead before getting dressed and leaving the room. Once more leaving Malik to the darkness of his dreams.

AN- So what do you think? Am I good with lemon seans or should I never be permitted to write one ever again? I'm going to need to know this valuable information for the nest one...two...Two rape sceans coming up! Come on people, come on! I can't write what you want if you don't tell me what it is that you want to hear! Errr...Read!

Lol, well whatever. The next chapter is probably going to be a split of either Yugi/Yami and Bakura/Ryou or Yugi/Yami and Seto/Jou. Which one should I pick?


	6. Ch: 6 Pharoh and Master

AN- All right! Since I first started writing this fic I've been getting mail asking for a chapter containing a lemon of Seto and Jou, well here it is.

Also you may want to know that due to some family crises amongst other things (Parents are getting a divorce and I had to deal with exams and now a summer job), life has been just a little stressed and so all I can say is SORRY for taking so freaking long with this.

WARNING- There is a…well actually there isn't really much of a lemon in this chapter. Just some nudity, but you are warned anyways.

I would also like to add that this is the last Kaiba Jounichi fic that I will ever write unless I post 'The Joey Kaiba Switching Crises' this is because I promised a friend that I would never write a JouxKaiba fic/roll play ever again. The only reason for the Switching Crises is because I've been working on that one for about two years and just didn't want to give it up so far into the plot line. I love how it turned out and really it's the only JxK one that I'm proud of.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! I ONLY BYE THE BOOKS!

**My Life...My Death...My Story...**

Chapter 6: Finding the Pharaoh and Pleasing the Master.

Soft ruby depths watched the small boy named Yugi as he slumbered. His lightning like bangs falling ageinst the flawless face of what most would assume to be a ten year old boy...but he, Yami, he knew better. He knew this boy. He had seen the inners of his soul and now knew him better then another person in the world.

Smiling, the translucent figure leaned down wishing that he could actually meet with his little light face to face for just one moment, so that he may know of his existence. He wanted to just...touch his soft skin once and feel his warm breath ,mingle with his own for but a moment...he didn't remember what it was like to be alive but he didn't need to know that to realize that he longed for a body...and another chance at life...

_Light to Dark and Dark to Light._

The spirit stopped. Lifting shi head up form his pace by Yugi's. Listening to the words that now seemed to echo throw the room.

_The two shall mix as day and night._

"That sounds like the spell of mortality...But how?"

Moving to the window he looked through the glass and felt his skin crawl at the sight before him...clouds like night, and lightning like fire. It was falling everywhere, and no one could see it! No one felt it when the flames hit their body...it was like...like...

"Like their all ghosts..."

_For freedom from one to the other._

"There!" His finger shot out and stopped pointing to the source of the dark magic, to where the clouds and lightning seemed to gather, where the darkness swirled and threatened to swallow them whole...that was the source of the power...that was where it was coming from. Someone within that apartment complex had opened the shadow realm!

_To save this world for another._

Swallowing he moved back to Yugi's side and sat by the bed again. He had to wake him up, he had to get there, to the building, he had to stop the power! He had to close the shadow realm before the door opened completely and engulfed the world again!

"Yugi! Please, Yugi wake up!" Biting his lip he continued to ignore the chant that moved threw his head. Someone was making him human again, and though he would have to thank them later, he also had to wake Yugi up and tell him of his existance and the fact that he would be forced to save the world form complete destruction in about ten minutes! That is he would have to...if he would figure out how to wake up someone who was living when he himself was dead...

Cursing he turned to the only thing left. "Please Ra; please let this go over well..."

_May you save us all again._

Taking a deep breath he readied himself for the transformation, getting one last look at Yugi...just noticing the movement of his lips...it was as if he wasn't even speeking but at the same time...

_Come forth the spirit of my Puzzle and set my body free!_

He was mouthing something out...The spell! It was Yugi chanting it threw his mind and he didn't even realize it! Yugi didn't even realize it!

Moveing closer to the male he reached out a hand to touch him...

_Yami!_

Hand recoiling he threw himself backwards, clutching his head as he felt his flesh ripping, his skin bubbling and mailing from his ghost like figure, falling to the floor in sheets and beneath the translucent bloody mass was skin...real skin!

He couldn't scream it hurt too much for that! Pools of non-existent blood spilled onto the floor. The pain continued to flow threw him, slowly he lifted one of his hands from his face to feel his skin once again peel away from his skull.

His ribs aced and within his chest he felt the first thump...the first beat of his heart! His eyes widened and he clutched his now bear chest.

Another thump and another...

Then a gasp, the first breath of fresh air and the pain within his lungs for being empty for so long. Fresh blood swept threw his veins and his form began to shake, his vision becoming blurry as his body hit the oak floor with a soft thump. His world going black around him...

Yami was alive...

Bright amethysts blinked sleepily as yet another crash of thunder sounded throughout the sky and the small boy bolted up in bed. Looking around like a small frightened child he slowly got out of bed and crept to the window, tripping over a pile of ghostly flesh on his way and falling on top of a naked body.

"GEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pain...that was about all that Jounichi Katsuya could feel right now. Pain in his wrists, pain in his head, just pain...and boy was it allot! Of pain that is...

Squeezing his eyes shut he slowly blinked away the matter that had built up over night, his vision was still blurry, so he allowed his tiered honey orbs to slip shut again.

A cool wet cloth gently wiped across his face and he leaned into its coolness. He felt so over heated right now, and the cloth was just so soothing...

"Neah!" he made a light gasp as he felt the rim of a cup touch to his lip and gratefully drank the cool water. It rushed down his dry swore throat like a river threw a desert, and he couldn't help but be disappointed when the liquid was taken away from him...

The cool cloth came back once the water went away and he once more relaxed. It just felt so nice to have the thin fabric move across his over heated face and neck...and chest...and-

"WHOLY FUCKERS!" Eyes shot open and the blond jerked himself to sit up right. His arms then pulled within their sockets grinding against the bones and he fell back into the bed.

Groaning at the new pain in his shoulders he looked up to see that his hands were not just bound, but cuffed to the bed post...and...

He peered down, staring at his completely nude body and next to it...

"Kaiba! What the fuck do you think you're doin'!" _And why the hell am I naked?_

"Heh heh heh, silly puppy. Don't you know not to question your master?" The brunet smirked as he place the cloth onto the bedside table. Jou frowned, never taking his eyes from that of his so known 'master'.

"What the heck is goin' on here Kaiba...?" He growled the words. And Kaiba seemed to only smirk more at the male's attempts to keep his cool when bound to a bed in the middle of a mansion, with no one looking for him and the richest man in the world hovering over him like a mosquito to a blood bath.

"I am Seto Kaiba." He leaned over the young male sliding a hand down the front of his chest and allowing his fingers to brush against the young male's member. "...and what Seto Kaiba wants, Seto Kaiba gets." His figures tightened around the young male's length and honey eyes widened, mouth opening to let out a gasp.

_H-he's going to rape me! Kaiba is going to fuckin' rape me! _

Fire seemed to glint within ice blue eyes and Kaiba leaned over, moving his tong into the mouth of the smaller male, forcing it open further and exploring the inners of the cavern of which he craved.

Feeling the male within him, forcing his domanence upon him, and the touch of his warm flesh agent his was something that Jounichi was most certainly NOT looking for in a relationship.

_If I'm gonna be raped, den I'll be damned if it's goin' ta happen without a fight! The least I can do is attempt to distract the jack ass until some kind of help can swing by!_

Swallowing his pride and the feeling of disgust at having a male throw himself upon him, Jounichi began to fight back in the tong war surprising the brunet.

It was several minutes before Kaiba finally pulled away form the kiss leaving Jou to gasp for air. The two had held their form for a little over a minute and Jounichi felt as if his lungs were about to collapse...what was the man, a slave diver! No one should be able to kiss for that long and still come up breathing like a human being!

His cheats began to rise and fall repeatedly and he could feel his mind getting hazy again as he turned his attention to face Kaiba...and noticed on the table nest to him the water...and something else...two something else's...

One bottle held the clear words of '_Viagra_' and a small bottle filled with a light white powder with a few letters scrolled across the make shift label.

"DRG...Wha's that...?" His words were becoming slurred and his head felt like a pile of bricks as he fell heavily onto the pillow beneath him.

The Viagra explained the arousal coming onto him while in such an extreme situation, but the haziness wasn't anything that he had expected...

"Date Rape Drug." The CEO smiled and Honey eyes shifted over to peer at the male. "You made you're disition when we were in school remember? Well here is mine." he leaned in close to the blond, placing a hand one on side of the blonds head and leaning his face down to the ear on the other. "I'm going to keep you, I'm going to claim you, and I'm going to make you mine." He laughed deep within his throat, a rumble that would have scared the poor blond had it not been for his new mental state.

In the beginning, the plan had been to take the blond and send him on his marry little way the moment the sun touched the sky. Jounichi would have forgotten all of the events that had taken place the night before and Kaiba would be able to easily talk himself out of it if the male managed to make a public display.

However, this wasn't how it worked out to be in the end.

"Oh Kami…my ass…" Jou moaned rolling onto his side and into the warm chest of his kidnapper, the strong arms of his unwanted mate wrapping about his thin figure.

"W-what the FU-" The curse was cut short as a pair of hungry lips moved to cover his own and Jounichi 's eyes flew open his somewhat free arms moving into action in their attempt to remove the other from his body.

His mind now moving a mile a minute to try and remember, trying to think, to figure out, what the hell had happened the night before!

"WHAT DA FUCK IS GOIN' ON HERE KAIBA!"

"Will you calm down mutt. I can't explain anything if you're thrashing about like some kind of a wild animal." The tone was flat and matter of fact.

Jounichi frowned at the CEO, not liking where this was all going. But he was in pain, he had a head ake, and he wanted to know why the hell he was naked and next to the richest lunatic he knew. And apparently the only way to find that out was by stopping his efforts for escape. So for now, he would humor him.

Smirking at the followed command, Kaiba finally released his grip on the other male.

"I saw you getting mugged last night on your way home from one of your little friend's houses. Apparently you had decided to have a drink on your way and had one too many. After you flipped me and several other people driving along off someone decided that you should be taught a lesson in manners and proceeded to beat the crap out of you in your drunken state." He smirked lifting the blankets over their chilled bodies a little further before continuing.

"I then proceeded to get out of my vocal and beat the man in the head with my brief case. When I finally got you back to my mansion you were in an almost unconscious state. The doctor warned us that you may have had a concussion comming on and that you were to keep awake for the next several hours."

He gave a small laugh as one of his hands slipped around the blond's waist and rested upon his buttocks. Jounichi in moving away from the hand with instinct, brought himself up and against the others man hood causing him to once again pull away and into the hand.

_Lose ,lose situation huh? Yeah that is so like you Kaiba. _"Dat doesn't explain to me why I am naked, or in your bed. I have an idea as to why my ass is sore though."

"Well, in our attempts to keep you awake, you had a few ideas of your own. It appears that when you are drunk you care for neither class nor gender. Do you need me to explain it further?"

He swallowed. It was easy to see where this was going, and in truth it all sounded like something that he would have done…except that it just didn't seem right. Something just didn't quite fit. Mind you he couldn't remember ANYTHING and if he had been warned of a concussion then it would make since for him to not quite remember anything just yet. However, this meant that he only had Kaiba to go off of.

"Keep goin' Kaiba, I want to know what I did…" _Because if you came onto me, not that you would admit it, I can get your sorry hid for rape!…If I can find anyone willin' to represent my case against Seto Kaiba that won't be assassinated before court day._ He frowned further not liking where this was going or how Kaiba's hand had managed to move his body closer against his.

"You tried to force yourself upon me, and after the third time I said the heck with it and threw you down. If you wanted me that bad then I was at least going to make it something to remember me by. However you passed out half way through. I can only assume that it was because of the alcohol." He gave the blond a skeptical look, as if questioning his stamina.

"Uh! Yeah! It uhh…It had to be! Heh heh, wow! I bet that it was some great!" Rolling his body to pull away form the other males Jou decided that now would be as good a time as any to try and make a break for it.

"Leaving so soon?" The arms about his waist tightened and Kaiba smirked into the nape of the young males neck, his tong darting out behind his ear to draw a small gasp form his lips.

"Yeah I was thinkin' about it…" Once again Jounichi shifted, his back now pressing against the hard chest of his keeper.

"My little puppy, did you really think that I was going to just let you go like that? Last night you tried to rape me three times before I finally had enough, do you know what I could do with that information?"

"You're gonna black mail me!" he twisted around again, this time facing the male who dared to threaten him. "You sly mother fuc-"

"If you wish to find out what it's like to face the death penalty then please continue on. However, if you would prefer to go on living and find out what it's like to be eighteen then I suggest for you to shut up now." The blond quickly closed shi mouth and the brunet smirked at him again.

"You are going to go home and pack your things. At four o'clock sharp you will be waiting at the front of your apartment where my limo will come and pick you up, from there you will return to my mantion. You will then live here with me for the next year under my law and my rules. If for any reason you chose to go against this agreement I will see to it that you are jailed." He paused for a moment to press one of the many burses on Jou's back causing the male to give a whimper. "That also goes for your father. Got me?"

There was a silence between them that would have made most peoples skin crawl before Jounichi finally answered. His head down and an obvious hatred for the situation in his eyes.

"Fine. But I'm only doin' this for my pop you got that! He's got enough on his plate...he doesn't need to deal with me." Finally realized form his position against the other male Jounichi got to his feet and wobbled about the room stopping at the door to Kaiba's amusement to ask one final question.

"Hey uhh…can-can I have my clothes back?"

AN- Well there you go. Yeah I know it's not a great lemon but I didn't want to do a date rape drug sex seen. I don't know how I would make his act. However he is now going to be forced to live with Kaiba for the next year, I am more then cretin that I can make something nice and juicy happen for you all within the next year.

Sorry for the short chapter I promise to make it up to you in the next one for sure okay? Okay, bye bye!


End file.
